Le crocodile et le Canari
by SvartAlfe
Summary: Quand un crocodile voit un canari, il veut le dévorer et donc lorsque cet oiseau voit ce reptile, il s'envole. Avez vous déjà imaginé ce que peut donner le jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux espèces? -UA-YAOI-rated évolutif "cf profile"
1. Chapitre I

Anime/Manga : One Piece (the best shonen)

Auteur: Svartalfe

Fiction Rated: M

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas comprit, le couple est Zoro et Sanji… (Zorro et Sandy pour la version française…) Oui, c'est cela, du yaoi !!! (donc pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas cette catégorie, je vous prie de partir, vos remarques de fous furieux ne me touchent absolument pas, alors si vous voulez perdre votre temps, allez y !)

D'ailleurs, pour mon résumé, je fais allusion au manga (yaoi évidemment) qui porte ce même nom « Le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris », que je vous conseille vivement… Alors non, il n'y a pas de copie, bien que l'on pourrait reconnaître certaines mêmes idées. Je dirais juste que, Setona Mizushiro, auteur de ce splendide manga, a eu les mêmes idées que moi, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir foi en mes petits fantasmes d'écrivain. Passons.

Genre : Romance et Angst

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Lorsqu'il y en aura des nouveaux, je vous tiendrais au courant si je suis –ou pas T^T – leur mère et qu'ils me doivent la vie (les chevilles ? Ouais, ouais ça va !!). D'ailleurs, dans ce premier chapitre, seuls les élèves sont de ma création… Et je crois que ça se limitera toujours à ça…

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous dire que tout devait partir d'un OneShot… Et puis lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur papier (Et oui, des fois, les ordinateurs viennent à périr funestement … ) je me suis rendu compte que… Ce serait un grooooooos OneShot… Et je n'ai pas pu accepter cela… Alors… ça n'en ne sera pas un xD.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors ce sera à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je compte sur vous !

* * *

**S**aniji, un grand blond sec, cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de Paris, la capitale de la haute gastronomie, s'amuse à afficher ses nombreuses conquêtes de femmes, son caractère macho faisant tomber bien des cœurs.

Il est aussi délicat dans sa drague que lorsqu'il met main à la pâte, ce qui lui a donc valu son rang de chef cuisinier. Une rumeur circulerait comme quoi il aurait obtenu ce titre non pas seulement en montrant ses talents culinaires mais aussi en venant à rendre amoureuse la directrice et gestionnaire du restaurant.

Cette fine bouche réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, entraînant avec lui un ego dénué de toute modestie. Oui, car après tout, qui aurait put s'imaginer qu'il arriverait à tout ces exploits, venant d'une famille si modeste, dont il n'avait pas hésité à couper les ponts, et même construire une haute palissade entre leur deux mondes.

**Z**oro, un grand musclé aux cheveux verts est professeur du maniement des katanas dans un grand centre parisien au caractère très japonais. Il passe des heures en seule présence de ses lames. Il parle très peu souvent, s'exprimant bien plus par son ses techniques ou son regard perçant… En tant que plus grand de sa catégorie, il était appelé comme « l'œil de faucon ». Certain venaient à le prendre pour un muet, d'autre pour un sage, et une dernière partie pour un grand. Mais après tout, un grand sage se montre muet. Il avait la particularité de ne jamais s'attacher à ses élèves. Il apprenait certaines de ses bottes secrètes aux meilleurs d'entr'eux.

Lorsque l'on ignorait à quoi il ressemblait et que l'on connaissait juste ses exploits, on était très vite surprit à sa rencontre. Tous l'imaginaient si vieux… Mais non, il ne l'était pas, il était même au top de sa forme à l'âge le plus parfait. En même temps, il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant à ça. ? Dès sa plus tendre enfance, il fut livré à lui-même, se devant de survivre dans un orphelinat où seule la loi du plus fort régnait.

* * *

_**C**__hapitre_** I**

**04 : 30** Deux hommes se réveillent, parmi tant d'autres. Les deux prennent un petit déjeuner strict, se préparant déjà à la journée qui les attend, s'offrant à leur passion avec plaisir et sérieux. Ils s'activent tous les deux, ouvrent leurs esprits en se rendant à leur lieu de travail, puis après s'être lavé les mains, sans lesquelles leur vie seraient réduites à néant, ils commencent à exercer leur art.

Seul dans les cuisines, il aiguise ses couteaux, imaginant déjà les nouveaux plats qu'il pourrait présenter à ses nouveaux clients comme à ses habitués.

Seul dans sa salle d'entraînements, il se pose par terre, entame une séance de yoga, une musique japonisante en fond sonore, imaginant déjà les futures techniques qu'il pourrait apprendre à ses élèves.

Mais, si deux êtres partagent la solitude, alors, quelque chose les unis, et ils ne sont donc plus vraiment seuls…

**07 : 50** Assis par terre à s'étirer longuement, le soleil vint brûler le torse et les paupières de Zoro dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Il se leva donc et commença le maniement de ses plus intimes amis.

Ce fut un tout autre soleil qui fit irruption dans les cuisines de Paris…

« -Sanji, je peux te parler ?

-Hmm ? »

Une magnifique rousse aux proportions parfaites s'approchait. Elle était l'héritière du restaurant, et par ce fait, la seule supérieure au blond. Après un silence, Sanji demanda :

«-Nami, que se passe t'il ?

-Il se passe que tu m'as trompée !

-Nami chérie… Tu ne voulais même pas que l'on s'affiche…

-ET ALORS ? Tu me dois tout ici ! Ta place, ta réputation, ton salaire, ton bel appart'…. TOUT !

-Nami…

-Quoi encore ?

-De qui parles tu ? Avec qui t'ai-je… trompée ?

-Nico Robin ! Cette sublime ex-top modèle égyptienne qui s'est offerte à l'archéologie… » Le mot ''trompée'' avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir… Il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Il pensait qu'elle couchait avec lui quand elle avait simplement besoin d'assouvir sa libido… Et puis… Qui était-ce cette Nico Robin déjà…?

« -Évidemment, elle est sublime ! Et tu n'as pas hésité à ce qu'elle te ramène devant les cuisines, ouvrant largement les portes pour que les cuistots la voient hein ! Évidemment puisque tu es arrivé en retard ! Mais tu crois sincèrement que ça allait se passer comme ça ? » _Ha, donc c'est d'elle qu'elle parlait… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle était franchement pas mal la nana. Enfin bon, c'est pas la seule ex-top modèle que je me suis faite ce mois-ci, et puis c'est pas comme si on avait eu le temps de discuter sur son boulot… Elle avait autre chose à faire de sa langue d'ailleurs… Ouais, vraiment pas mal cette petite vicieuse en fait…_

-Ho mais Nami chérie…

-Il n'y a pas de Nami qui tienne ! Je te vire !

-QUOI ?

-Pour deux semaines. » Le blond n'eu même pas le temps de respirer, déjà la rouquine lui annonçait la couleur.

« -Je te mets en arrêt maladie, et pendant ce temps là, tu auras un stage intensif, je veux pas que tu sois en vacances ! Tu vas payer pour ton crime !!! Si ça marche en cuisine en ton absence, ton arrêt maladie se transformera en licenciement. » Il se mordait si fort l'intérieur de la joue qu'il en saignait.

« -Sache, ma Nami chérie, que je n'hésiterais pas à dire comment tu m'as sélectionné par rapport aux autres…

-Et bien sache, Sanji, que tu es à mourir de rire. Vas y, je t'en prie, je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'il n'y à que ça de bon chez toi, que tu es bon au lit, mais qu'en cuisine c'est autre chose ! » Il était pâle, même translucide. Était-ce la colère ou alors le sang qu'il perdait et qui coulait dans sa gorge qui déclenchait ça ? Personne ne le saura jamais.

Il dénoua alors son tablier délicatement, le posa sur la queue d'une grosse poêle qui n'eu pas le cran de se faire remarquer à vaciller. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la porte à battants, prêt à la pousser, la gérante l'interpella.

« -Viens là, mon chou… Je dois te donner la paperasse pour ton stage. Et tu signeras ton arrêt maladie… Oui, là, c'est ça. Bien ! Comme tu peux être obéissant des fois ! N'est-ce pas, mon tendre amour ? Elle le regardait, les yeux plein de malice, le nez tel celui d'un renard qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur une poule, à l'affût. Il saisit les quelques papiers de stage et sans un mot, après avoir signé où les doigts parfaitement manucurés l'indiquaient. Et sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il eu suffisamment marché dans le petit matin, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle qui, absolument pas préparée à l'attaque, tomba… Un mouchoir se détacha du lot de déchets. Un mouchoir blanc. La poubelle voulait la paix, elle se rendait. Il finit par s'assoir sur un banc, les pigeons, stéréotype parisien, face à lui. Et après maintes réflexions et nombreux soupirs, il finit par regarder le papier où il pensait trouver des réponses pour son fameux stage.

_«Apprentissage et perfectionnisme sur le maniement des lames japonaises. »_

Lorsqu'il vu que sa première leçon commençait à neuf heures, il se hâta, cherchant s'il connaissait l'adresse… Et oui. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment creusée la tête. Le stage était à cinq rues du restaurant. Les rues étaient peut être un peu longues, mais lorsque l'on a des idées qui débordent du cortex, le temps passe à une allure folle.

Ses élèves allaient arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes… le cadran solaire au sol l'indiquait. Cette salle surprenait toujours ceux qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle était très claire, spacieuse, dépourvue de décoration mis à part une longue barre qui réunissait le sol et le plafond, autour de chiffres en arc de cercle… Un cadran solaire tout à fait original. Sur tout un pan de mur se trouvait une baie vitrée, permettant au soleil de rentrer. Son frère jumeau était tapi de miroirs, permettant encore plus au soleil de resplendir et facilitant ainsi les techniques, permettant à tous de se corriger en s'analysant correctement. Dans un placard était rangé tous les équipements, et une petite étagère contenait les papiers officiels tels les licences, rendez vous, listes d'inscrits… Il ouvrit son agenda et regarda à la date convenue.

_Mercredi 16 juin : Brook, Jean, Pauline, Chase, Antonio._

L'avant dernier prénom avait été barré… Il fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit. Chase n'avait eu aucun mauvais comportement… Il ne maitrisait pas toutes les techniques parfaitement, il lui restait un peu de travail, alors pourquoi avait-il refusé cet entrainement aujourd'hui ? Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua la note en bas de page, surlignée de fluo jaune qu'il se rappela. _Ha oui… La folle furieuse qui voulait faire faire un stage à un cuisinier… On va bien s'amuser j'ai l'impression. _Il partit donc, prêt à saluer ses élèves, dont le futur cadeau empoisonné.

Le blond arriva haletant devant les grandes portes du bâtiment voulu. En son antre, il aurait put exercer l'art de la calligraphie, du yoga, maintes techniques d'arts martiaux, cuisine japonaise ou même l'apprentissage de la langue en elle même directement. Mais ce fut les « techniques de katanas avec maître Roronoa » dont il eu le droit. Sur son petit papier, tout avait était bien écrit. Il lui fallait traverser le hall, dont il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un magnifique sourire enjôleur à la réceptionniste, monter les marches où il se força de ne pas regarder les jolies bas des demoiselles qui se dirigeaient au compartiment « lycée » où l'uniforme était obligatoire… Il avait même remarqué que pour les cuisinières, le tablier était plus long que leur jupe… Il espérait simplement que dans son stage, tout le monde, et surtout les filles, porterait des vêtements très moulant et très courts… N'est-ce pas ça le plus utile pour se combattre ?

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il tourna donc à droite, dans un long couloir. Ce fut l'avant dernière porte sur sa gauche qui l'attendait. Car oui, tout le monde attend impatiemment Sanji pour l'admirer… même une porte.

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Le cours commençait seulement dans six minutes. Il se risqua à frapper. Il devait au moins se présenter…

La porte s'ouvrit.

« -Le cours ne commence pas avant cinq minutes… Ha, mais vous êtes nouveau, mes habitués sont au courant qu'il faut rentrer à l'heure exacte… Vous comptez vous changer en l'espace de cinq minutes ?

-Je suis désolé pour l'intrusion. Je souhaitais simplement me présenter au maitre Roronoa… N'est-il pas là ?

-Connard, il est en face de toi ! » S'indigna quelqu'un derrière lui. Zoro eu le temps de faire un signe de tête au mystérieux pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait disposer alors que le blond ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Quand il l'eu fait, plus personne n'était derrière lui.

« -Je m'excuse… Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus vieux.

-Donc… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la tenue adéquate…

-Non, je suis ici car ma patronne me l'a demandé, je suis en stage… Mais les couteaux et les sabres ça doit être différents hein!… Je ne la comprends pas tellement… Et… » Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser qu'il parlait dans le vide. Puis il se dirigea dans la même direction que le sabreur, vers un grand placard.

Zoro l'ouvrit de façon parfaite, la porte du placard s'arrêta à un centimètre du nez du nouvel élève. Et ce, sans même regarder son geste. Après quelques secondes de réflexions sur les tailles, il sortit un kimono noir, identique au sien, et le lui tendit. Lorsque Sanji s'en saisit, il se retourna, et commença à mettre les équipements en place dans la salle.

« -Mais, je mets ça comment, moi ?

-Viens… » Le blond se retourna. Un brun, pas très grand et très svelte, déjà habillé lui aussi, se dressait devant la porte restée ouverte. Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil au regard de faucon dans l'espoir d'avoir une approbation (il n'eu même pas une attention), il se résigna à aller se faire aider par l'inconnu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle adjacente à la dernière, destinée à être un vestiaire avec un compartiment à douches. Il fut surprit de voir comme c'était propre et qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration comme dans les vestiaires traditionnels.

Un homme avec de fines tresses africaines le regarda et s'en alla, avec un fin sourire. Le second homme l'ignora. La seule femme qu'il y avait dans les vestiaires le regarda avec dégout, murmurant « Et dire que Chase ne peut pas venir à cause de c't'empafé… » sa voix était dure, et il était sur que c'était elle qui lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un connard… C'était dommage, il était sur que derrière ses traits rudes se cachait un magnifique visage, qui aurait atteint son apogée en plein orgasme…Il revint à ses esprits de future risée pour le groupe lorsque celui qui s'était prêter à l'aider lui montrait fermement son kimono.

Pendant qu'il lui montrait la façon de s'habiller correctement, il lui apprit aussi qu'il s'appelait Jean… L'interlocuteur se présenta aussi, expliquant qu'il n'était pas là par goût mais par obligation. Le brun, choqué, lui expliqua comme c'était honteux d'être là si ce n'était pas par plaisir… Il avait l'occasion de passer deux semaines avec l'as de ce domaine… Et comme il lui avait faut remarquer, le blond ne se rendit pas compte de la chance qu'il avait... Vraiment pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement avec dix minutes de retard. Jean rejoint le groupe et se mit en tailleur par terre, dos à la baie vitrée, face aux miroirs et à Zoro.

« -Bon bah ça va on a rien raté ! » S'exclama le blond. La demoiselle soupira bruyamment. Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de tout le groupe. Après un instant où il espérait que l'on lui réponde ou que l'on lui dise quoi faire, il se décida à imiter Jean et s'installa à coté de lui. Il observa chacun d'entr'eux et reproduit leurs gestes ; Sanji ferma les yeux, posa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit. En vérité, il aurait du chercher le silence et la paix intérieure, le pouvoir de faire abstraction de toutes ses pensées et de rentrer dans un univers où il n'aurait eu que pour but de faire les meilleures techniques.

Il attendit, ouvrant des fois l'œil, observant ce qu'il se passait, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Une dizaine de minute s'était écoulée, et il avait remarqué un pan mural où l'eau coulait le long et venait se recueillir dans un bac entouré de pierres. La dizaine de minutes suivante, il se concentra dessus, car c'était là sa seule distraction, et s'imaginait le trajet de chaque gouttelette.

« BAAAAaaaang. »

Le maître avait sortit un gong et l'avait fait retentir, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Alors que lui avait sursauté, Sanji regardait avec ses yeux incrédules les quatre autres, un à un, ouvrir leurs yeux lentement.

Quand Zoro fut satisfait de leur état, il annonça :

« -Bien, que la leçon commence. »

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! J'attends vos critiques, positives ou negatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives et qu'elles permettent une meilleure lecture, je suis prenante! x3


	2. Chapitre II

Merci à Thoru78, … et Célia pour vos reviews. Je vous laisse a mon deuxième chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**C**hapitr_e **II**

Dès que le gong eu retentit, Sanji avait ouvert les yeux, pouvant remarquer que chaque élève prenait le temps d'ouvrir ses paupières, comme s'ils se devaient de finir une tâche qui paraissait encore bien mystérieuse au blond, qui arqua le seul sourcil que l'on pouvait voir de lui, son second caché derrière une frange mise sur le coté.

L'ancien cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer chaque personne, cherchant un point qui leur était à tous commun… Et le seul qu'il trouva après une longue analyse fut qu'ils avaient l'air de s'imprégner d'une chose qui les animait profondément. _Une chose, un truc…_ Ouais, le bordel en somme. Tout paraissait échapper au marmiton, et il n'y avait pas que la façon de faire cours qui lui inspirait ce ''bordel'', mais aussi son état moral… Il savait que selon lui, il n'avait faillit à aucune promesse et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à cacher ses conquêtes où la façon dont la quelle il était arrivé à son grade de chef, et on ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher d'avoir menti. Il saisissait toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, était-ce là un crime ? Profiter et s'enrichir ? Si les autres n'étaient pas capables de se protéger du mal qu'il apportait, tant pis… Il s'était à présent jurer de ne pas se plaindre de cette condition… il ne s'était pas assez méfié de Nami, cela lui servira de leçon… en espérant juste que cette aventure n'irait pas trop loin... Espérant.

Mais, lorsque monsieur Destin frappe à votre porte, vous ne pouvez lui refuser l'accès de votre chez-vous, prêt ou non à son arrivée.

Et c'est dans ce bordel monstre que Mr. D. s'installa chez Sanji, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Oui, ce convive qui pouvait se montrer vraiment indésirable, se dissimulait à merveilles dans le quotidien, le changeant progressivement, attaquant au plus profond de l'intimité.

Mr. D. avait attaqué le toit. Le blond n'était plus vraiment protégé de certaines intempéries… Et il ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte.

C'est donc dans un esprit très brouillé que le nouvel élève se leva maladroitement, s'aidant de ses mains pour se pousser hors du sol. _On a du boulot_, en constatèrent plus d'un. Lorsqu'il prit un peu plus d'assurance, il roula des épaules dans des haussements ridicules qui irritèrent encore plus Pauline et firent rire Brook. C'était sur, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu… Vraiment pas.

Sanji remarqua alors que ses « camarades » s'échauffaient par différents menus, tous adaptés à l'individu. Mal à l'aise, il essaya de copier certains exercices pour arranger son image. Passages au sol, sauts, longueurs de salle en course… Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête jusqu'à ce que le regard perçant se plante devant lui.

« -Testons ta résistance avant tout. Mets-toi au sol, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. »

Le novice s'exécuta rapidement puis vit son senpai venir lui saisir la jambe gauche, la plier contre son ventre et appliquer de longues et profondes pressions.

« -Ne te raidis pas, respire, ça permettra de pousser encore plus. On fait cet exercice pour ce muscle. » Pendant qu'il expliquait de manières très brèves, il passa le plat de sa main sous la cuisse du kohai, saisissant une parcelle de chair et se déplaçant dans la continuité du muscle. Le blond se raidit et serra la mâchoire. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait son le maître, appliqué à sa tache.

« -Détends toi j'ai dit. Tu es trop tendu tu ne pourras jamais progresser dans de telles situations.

-Déjà, commencer, ce serait pas mal…» Ajouta Pauline, un regard méprisant lourdement posé sur le nouvel élève. Piqué au vif, il se releva soudainement, faillant se cogner au front de Zoro qui eu le temps de se relever avant l'impact.

Le poing déjà levé en direction de la seule femme, le blond se fit saisir, par un mouvement très posé, le col.

« -On se calme. Et je parle pour vous deux. » Pauline effaça son dernier regard pour laisser place a une expression de supériorité, un sourire sournois dessiné. Quant à Sanji, il respira profondément et tenta de se calmer, commençant par baisser son poing.

La séance pouvait enfin débuter.

*

* * *

*

La séance était finie, et le cuisinier ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, bien qu'il découvrit en lui une nouvelle facette ; vouloir aller encore plus loin, au bout de ses limites physiques, se découvrir un peu plus… Normalement, les difficultés se tenaient aux palais de ses clients. Il avait quelqu'un à satisfaire, avec les femmes, c'était la même chose, se répercutant sur son ego. Mais là, il devait se satisfaire lui même, et il ne savait plus vraiment où étaient les limites de son corps et de son esprit…

Les quatre hommes dans les vestiaires échangeaient plus ou moins bruyamment, parlant principalement sur l'altercation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Brook ne cessait de passer sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux, un regard un peu vide, un sourire bêtement dessiné. Jean, lui, tentait de soutenir le nouveau venu, mais il était vite pris de façon ridicule… Antonio se contentait de lancer des blagues vicieuses, tentant à chaque fois de blesser son interlocuteur. _Drôle de bande…_

En les voyant tous les trois assis sur les bancs, il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à leur niveau, à leurs techniques, à leur présence pendant le cour. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

« -Vous venez tous les jours ?

- On vient dans nos temps libres ! On s'est pas tous fait viré ! Baba-cool joke ! Répondit Brook enjoué.

-Je viens le mardi, le mercredi et le vendredi… Et à chaque fois à cette horaire là, c'est la seule que permet mon planning ! Expliqua timidement Jean. » Lorsqu'un blanc fit son apparition, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le seul qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot.

« -Ouais, moi le mardi et le vendredi soir… Après mon entraînement de boxe française. Dans notre époque, on est pas à l'abri de malades… Ou de crétins. » Termina t'il en fixant le blond dans un grand sourire sadique, qui ne manqua pas de mettre mal à l'aise l'intéressé.

Quand tous furent lavés, Brook et Antonio furent les premiers à partir, laissant les deux autres hommes seuls, mais après de nombreuses politesses, Jean se retira à son tour. Sanji venait de lui expliquer qu'il tenait à rester ici pour rendre le kimono à Zoro. Assis sur le banc, il s'était mis à réfléchir sur son comportement et les réflexions qu'il venait d'avoir… _Self-control._ Il y arriverait… si Pauline ne recommençait pas à briser son ego. Il sortit vite de ses pensées ; quelqu'un prenait sa douche… Il était pourtant sur que les douches des hommes étaient séparées de celles des femmes… Et si…

Il se rendit donc dans ce compartiment par l'arche qui s'ouvrait entre les deux espaces : et de l'autre coté, il y avait une porte… _La porte de Roronoa…_ Rien n'avait réussit à détacher son regard de ce qu'il se passait devant lui._ Ho putain… Comment il est foutu… _Son maître était devant lui, nu. Dans un film, un nuage de buée aurait dérangé quelque peu la vue. Dans ce cas précis, l'eau était trop froide pour… Et il voyait chaque parcelle de l'homme qui se montrait dos à lui. _Sa façon de se masser les cheveux… Han, sa nuque et… ses épaules… Je…_ Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se retourna hâtivement et se laissa tomber sur son banc (il l'aime son banc, oui), honteux des pensées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit… et qui y restaient. Il avait voulu le voir de face, aussi ! Imaginer ses yeux fermés, l'eau ruisseler contre ses joues, glissant contre tout son corps entier… Il se sentait aussi hanté par l'exercice qu'il avait eu avec lui ; il était tellement sensuel lorsqu'il avait essayé de le détendre !

_Non… Pas moi…_

Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit la douche s'arrêter, s'empara du kimono qu'il avait plié un nombre incalculables de fois en attendant son maître, et il s'était planté derrière la porte, l'œil posté devant le trou de la serrure. _Quand il arrivera, je lui donnerais le kimono et je me casse. Je ne peux pas rester ici comme ça! _Mais la scène se compliqua un peu… Lorsque le bretteur apparu, il était juste vêtu d'une serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille… très basse. Juste en dessous des hanches, elle se contentait de cacher l'essentiel, révélant une cicatrice sur tout le torse et des hanches parfaitement dessinées grâce à leur musculature.

Zoro rangea le matériel qui restait puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il était sur que quelque chose, que quelqu'un l'attendait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez, enfin, genoux à nez avec le blond.

Après un long silence, le blond balbutia :

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vous rends votre kimono. Merci. Et pardon… » Sanji, tombé par terre en voyant son sensei arriver, était dans une position délicate. Il avait juste eu le temps de ramasser son kimono et de le donner dans l'état qu'il était : déplié. Après une pitoyable révérence, le blond s'enfuit en trébuchant, et l'épéiste sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé quelqu'un de si expressif et maladroit, son art ne le permettait pas vraiment.

« -Sanji, l'appela t'il.

-Oui ? Demanda intéressée au bout du couloir.

-J'ai une autre horaire si tu veux t'entraîner. Tu manques vraiment de techniques. Le cours est dans trois heures, mais il ne durera pas une heure et demie mais deux heure et quart. Tu as le temps de t'acheter un kimono comme ça…

-Je…

- Seras-tu là ?

-Oui.

-Bien. » Et tout en se retournant, le maître ferma la porte, laissant, à nouveau, à Sanji cette vue de dos… Un peu plus couverte cette fois-ci. _Trois heures._ Ce délais résonnait en lui. Il resta quelque temps planté, réalisant qu'il allait donner une image vraiment négative... L'habit n'était plus plié lorsqu'il l'avait rendu! Il se hata donc de sortir, ne prêtant même pas attention aux décolletés, aux jupes courtes, aux chaussettes hautes... Il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. Et il fallait qu'il trouve un kimono. Vite.

Il finit par en trouver un dans un magasin de sport où la vendeuse lui avait fait un rentre-dedans qui frôlait la vulgarité. Elle avait même glissé son numéro dans la poche de la tenue qu'il allait payer. _Au moins, j'ai encore un minimum de succès. _ Il ne profitait pas de la situation, il se rassurait juste. _ Jamais, non, MOI, jamais! _Il passa chez lui pour prendre des affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange... C'était "la première et la dernière fois" que les autres élèves s'étaient décidés à lui prêter des savons, alors il tenta de ne pas les oublier. Et en repensant à eux, il se souvint qu'ils ne seraient pas là... Ce seraient une nouvelle séance avec des nouvelles personnes à tenter de cerner, et cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas passer pour un crétin.

Il arriva une demie-heure plus tôt, et le temps de se préparer convenablement, il n'avait que cinq minutes d'avance. Il aurait bien demandé à quelqu'un de vérifier s'il s'était correctement préparé, mais personne n'était là. Enfin, pas d'hommes en tous cas. Il y aurait surement des femmes. Les groupes étaient toujours restreins, après tout.

Surveillant sa montre, il se rendit devant la porte à l'heure indiquée : personne devant la porte. Merde, je dois encore être en retard. Il toqua puis entra, sans même attendre la permission, comme l'aurait fait un jeune étudiant dans une salle de classe.

«-J'ai faillit attendre. Installe toi. Nous allons reprendre l'échauffement.» Lui dit Roronoa avant même qu'il soit complètement rentré dans la salle. Il était assis en tailleur, une fois de plus dos à lui, avec les accessoires installés dans la salle.

Sanji s'installa de la même façon, face au regard perçant dont de dures paupières le recouvraient. Il prenait son temps pour le regarder, l'analyser, l'observer. Tous les termes étaient bons tant qu'ils permettaient au blond d'admirer son maître tout en ayant l'air de faire partie de son instruction.

«-Mais... Nous ne sommes que tous les deux?

-J'ai un temps de battement assez large aujourd'hui, et toi tu n'as aucune contrainte sur tes horaires. Alors comme ça, nous nous occupons tous les deux, répondit il les yeux toujours fermés. C'est un cours particulier, en somme, termina-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en les plantant dans ceux de son kohai. Juste pour développer tes bases. De plus, l'abonnement que t'as pris ta femme stipule bien que tu dois avoir un maximum de cours par jour pendant les deux semaines qui arrivent. A partir d'aujourd'hui, mardi, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

Puis la séance commença, après que Sanji précise que Nami n'était pas sa femme. Pendant une heure, Roronoa mis à l'épreuve l'endurance de son élève par d'innombrables foulées, flexions-extensions, roulades, séries d'abdominaux et de pompes et autres exercices que le blond ne pouvait nommer. Plié, les mains sur les genoux, Sanji peinait à reprendre son souffle quand son maître s'était _enfin_ arrêté. Grâce à un court échange, il apprit que cette heure lui avait permis de tester son endurance mais aussi sa souplesse. _Encore heureux que j'avais eu des pauses... Je serais mort..._ La seule chose que le marmiton retint fut les mots de son sensei : "_Tu es peut être plus doué que je l'imaginais. Tu tiens bien._" Ce compliment ne lâchait pas le cortex du blond, mais il fut vite sortit de son état par un rappel à la réalité.

«-Saisis toi d'un katana, nous allons commencer les techniques, car toute à l'heure, tu n'as put que me montrer ta condition physique. » _Je croyais qu'il ne m'avait même pas décalqué au cours précédent..._Pendant le premier cours, Sanji cherchait à se pousser au maximum, espérant que Zoro le remarque... Ce qu'il crut en vain.

Muni de sa lame, Zoro s'installa derrière son élève, posa ses mains sur les moins habiles, chaque parcelle de son corps dans l'alignement du cuisinier. Ils passèrent un long moment de la séance comme ça, et le blond ne se privait pas de savourer chaque mouvement, chaque détail qui s'offraient à lui, _ses muscles, son odeur, son souffle... _Lorsqu'il n'était pas derrière lui, Roronoa se plantait devant et observait les techniques, critiquant d'un ton sévère.

Puis le reste de la séance se conclut par un bilan, et un sourire que Sanji pu voir. Les traits de son sensei s'étaient tout de suite affinés et l'avaient rendu bien plus rayonnant. L'heure se termina quand Zoro se dirigea vers les douches, par une porte bien cachée, et le blond en profita donc pour passer par la porte principale... Tout du moins, s'apprêtait.

«-Tu peux passer par cette porte là, ce sera plus facile.» Lorsqu'il vit l'expression choquée du cuisinier, il s'empressa de continuer d'un ton des plus calme «tu es un homme, tout comme moi, et il n'y a qu'une salle de douches. »

Le blond emboita donc le pas au bretteur. Il se déshabillèrent dos à dos et accrochèrent leurs vêtements à des portes manteaux en plastique fixés au mur. Sanji se souvint que ses savons étaient dans son sac, dans les vestiaires... Et avant même d'avoir fait un pas pour aller les chercher, Zoro se contenta de lui dire qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour cette douche là. En effet, dans un coin se trouvaient une petite alcôve où étaient posées divers flacons. L'élève redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas poser son regard sur son professeur, et opta donc pour une fixation du mur carrelé. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit assez étrange : l'escrimeur venait d'installer un tabouret sous les douches.

«-Installe toi. » Ordonna-t-il. Lorsque le marmiton fut assis, il sentit un liquide plutôt froid glisser dans sa nuque, puis les mains plus expertes dans les maniements des grandes lames.

«-Tu vas peut être enfin te détendre... C'est très important après une leçon. » Il massa alors tout le dos, les cotés et la nuque du blond, tous deux continuellement mouillés par les douches que le maître relançaient à chaque baisse de régime.

_Ses gestes sont si froids, si raides, ses mains si dures... Et pourtant, j'ai envie qu'il explore tout mon corps..._ Le blond s'obligeait de penser à autre chose, ne désirant pas que son maître puisse voir l'effet qui lui faisait. Car il se sentait décidément plus chaud. Il se savait rouge pivoine et vraiment mal à l'aise. Et il avait comme l'impression que son maître prenait tout son temps et profitait lui aussi. _Il est méticuleux, c'est tout. _Selon les massages, Sanji se courbait, se raidissait, se grandissait... Il était comme une poupée aux fils imaginaires. Sa poupée.

Quand le blond fut chez lui, il remarqua douze appels manqués sur son répondeur. Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner et la seule chose qui le tentait était son lit... Il lança un regard à sa feuille de leçons, et vit que la prochaine serait le lendemain, à 9h30. Réglant son réveil sur 8h10, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se déshabillant à la hate. _Ch'uis pas un homo, ce qui me plait c'est qu'il est inaccessible. A la fin du stage, je le baise et on en parle plus. Il est au dessus de moi hiérarchiquement et dans la maitrise de son art... C'est ça qui m'excite. Je suis con moi à me taper des films de pédé comme ça...  
_

Et il s'endormit avec ses douces pensées._  
_

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je n'ai pas réussit à m'arrêter... J'étais lancée ce soir! =O  
J'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 3 ! Je vais essayer de vous l'écrire avant les vacances car je ne serais pas chez moi… Mais bon, je trouverais bien un ordinateur dans le pire des cas ! ( ;  
Donc… Joyeux noël si je n'ai pas l'occasion de re-poster avant, en espérant que le papa noël (ou mama noël) aura plein de mangas dans sa hotte ! (Hihihi !! (Mouhahaha, chanterait gaiement le père noël) Et non, je n'ai pas d'âge défini :D )


	3. Chapter III

Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement Thoru78, Hancock sama et Enzilia pour leurs reviews, car je ne peux pas remercier les lecteurs qui ne laissent de traces! J'espère alors que ce court chapitre vous plaira quand même :)

* * *

__

_**C**__hapitre_ **III**

Une scène normale nous aurait offert un Sanji réveille par son reveil, s'étirant, se prélassant dans ses draps, et peut être avec un filet de bave s'écoulant jusqu'à son oreiller.

Mais non. Il s'était bel et bien endormit, mais quelques heures après son coucher, de douces courbatures commencèrent à le lancer. Rien de trop difficile à supporter, mais les pensées avaient ensuite pris le dessus...

_Il m'a vu dans quel état hier? Et je dois me comporter comment aujourd'hui? Putain, on dirait que je choisis un cadeau pour une nana casse-couille pour la St Valentin!! Mais merde... C'est pas possible... J'ai pas baisé depuis si longtemps que ça? _

Il sortit du lit le plus vite qu'il lui était possible, s'activant à préparer un petit déjeuner... Pas trop lourd pour ses cours, il voulait se surpasser. _Pour moi hein, seulement pour moi, je n'ai rien à lui prouver._ Il passa alors sous la douche, s'offrant son petit plaisir solitaire quotidien, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme aux cheveux verts.

A peine sortit, il se jeta dans un peignoir, resta emmitouflé quelques instants dans la chaleur et la douceur du tissu éponge et se dirigea alors vers sa penderie. Une chemise bleue, un caleçon noir, un pantalon blanc, une ceinture en cuir marron clair et les chaussures assorties. Le blond peignait sa masse capillaire tout en se regardant dans le miroir, et rien n'était à redire là dessus; c'est un véritable tombeur, du style, de la gueule, un air mystérieux avec sa mèche qui lui tome sur l'œil. S'il était gay, il s'aimerait...

_Mais... Je m'aime...?!_

Il se persuada qu'il était égocentrique et narcissique. Ouais, il valait mieux ça qu'être un pédé..._ non?_

Une veste noire enfilée, un béret très trendy-french sur la tignasse, il se promena dans les rues avec une cigarette aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta à un kiosque et prit un journal pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il avait laissé sur son chevet... car il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait en avance de cinquante minutes. Il se laissa alors vingt minutes pour se changer... quand il réalisa quelque chose qui lui semblait alors improbable : il avait rendez vous a 9h30, mais sa séance d'hier était a 9h00, et Jean avait bien précisé que tous ses cours étaient à la même heure... _Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi je suis encore une fois seul dans le vestiaire... _

Zoro lança un coup d'œil à son cadran solaire. 9H00 était passé, _il_ allait être en retard... Comment allait il s'y prendre? Comment réagirait-il face à son plan? Il sourit intérieurement, puis fit abstraction pour se concentrer seulement sur ses élèves... présents.

Habillé en quatrième vitesse, il s'approcha de la porte, et réfléchit au pourquoi de cette discorde. _Il voulait peut être un nouveau cours privé? Mais si il y avait cours a 9h00... Cela ne laissait qu'une marge d'une demi heure et... non._ Tout semblait impossible. Il y avait bel et bien eu discorde. En plus, il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder sur son planning! Seuls les mots de son maître retentissaient dans son esprit. _Ch'uis vraiment trop con._

Le problème toujours pas résolu, il toqua, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

_Quoi? Il arrive avant 9h30?_ Le maître sourit. Il aimait cette surprise, et en plus d'apprendre assez vite, son novice était malin et réfléchissait très bien. Il se leva, rassurant ses élèves par un hochement de tête, et ouvrit au blond.

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser, maître, je me suis trompé dans mes horaires, entre vos propos et ceux de mon planning.

-Je sais. Installe toi. »

Et la porte se referma.

Sanji s'installa directement a coté de son compagnon de la veille qui fuyait le regard assassin des autres partenaires.

L'indignation était palpable. Comment peut on être en retard dans ce cours? Comment peut on parler de planning? Et pourquoi ne le voyait on que maintenant, c'ui là? Le blond aussi baissa la tête et entra en séance de méditation.

Pourquoi. Ce fut ce mot qui résonna dans sa tête. Il méditait,réfléchissait, peser ses pensées. Il ne pensa même plus à ouvrir les yeux pour copier ses semblables, mais au contraire, il tentait de se surprendre, et il y arriva. Comment parvenait-il à penser tout ça? Il se sentait vraiment heureux par cette prouesse et ses remises en questions. Ses avancées. Et avant de pouvoir faire un récapitulatif, le gong sonna. Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, il pu constater que Roronoa l'observait, avec un sourire dans le regard.

-Commençons, déclara-t-il.

Le niveau était diffèrent. Pas mieux ou pire, non, juste diffèrent. Il y avait des échanges, des entrainements à plusieurs, et alors que le blond voulu se mettre avec Jean, Roronoa brandit un sabre de bois devant lui.

« -Ce sera contre moi, y vois tu un inconvénient?

-Contre vous, ou avec vous? »

La réponse surprit le reste du groupe, qui malgré les apparences, faisait très attention au nouveau. Il avait répondu quelque chose d'intelligent, et tout le monde en était satisfait. Tout le monde, tout le monde.

« -Contre moi, avec moi... contre toi, avec toi. »

Il accepta par un simple signe de tête. Il fallait qu'il se montre intelligent, qu'il montre le potentiel qu'il a enfin découvert au fond de lui.

Une heure. Un tour du cadran. Pendant ce temps là, Zoro donnait des instructions, des conseils, observait ses élèves, appréciait les efforts et les progrès... Sans avoir prit un seul coup par son adversaire et son coéquipier.

Pas une seule fois le köhai avait atteind sa cible. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que chacune de ses bottes étaient imparables, allant même dans le franchement douteux. Mais le plus dur dans tout cela, était que son sensei ne le regardait même pas! Il regardait tous ses élèves, les critiquait... Il le faisait aussi au blond pour lui dire de tenir plus souplement son morceau de bois.

Mais comment peut il savoir ça? Il ne me regarde même pas!

Au bout d'une heure, le maître para un dernier coup, et regarda enfin son élève.

« -C'est finit. » Puis il reprit sa phrase pour l'ensemble du petit groupe.

Chaque individu serrait la main de son partenaire; Sanji n'avait pas le souvenir de ce salut.

« -Ce n'était pas un véritable combat, ils le savent, et tant qu'ils se contentent de cet échange, je leur demande de se serrer la main, expliqua Zoro à son élève, en vue de son regard sceptique. Voudras tu un nouveau cours particulier? J'ai un laps de temps qui me parait correct, reprit il.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pa...

-Crois tu vraiment que je prendrais le risque de me déranger pour un élève qui n'est pas passionné? » La réponse, dite d'une manière atonique, laissa bouche bée l'interlocuteur, qui finit par accepter.

« -Reviens à 19h10, et évite de trop manger, il va falloir que tu sois léger. » Et il s'en alla, sans rien de plus.

_Et j'attendais une invitation dans sa douche... Je suis con moi._

Jean s'excusa; il ne pouvait rester et discuter avec ses parteniares, un rendez vous galant -avait il précisé deux fois- l'attendait. Après quelques ''conseils'' grossiers, tapes dans le dos et autres camaraderies, il s'éclipsa, laissant Sanji seul, face à des personnes qui, d'un coup, étaient bien moins liants.

Le temps s'écoulait comme l'eau sur son corps, l'eau qui devenait de moins en moins chaude. Mais les yeux fermés, le blond n'avait pas remarqué que les derniers hommes étaient aussi partis. Il s'arrêta un instant, jugeant qu'il était assez rincé, il s'essuya, rangea ses affaires et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Seul.

Quand il ferma la porte, il remarqua que Zoro attendait, a coté, adossé, une jambe pliée et le pied posée contre le mur, la tête penchée par terre.

Mais surtout...

Oui, surtout...

Il était habillé.

Habillé, comme si il allait en ville. Il n'était pas en tenue de combat.

Et alors, ce fut le drame.

Un véritable drame.

L'apocalypse même peut être. L'apocalypse, un renouveau.

Sanji eu envie de lui. Vraiment. Il ne pouvait se le cacher. Il avait envie de gouter à chaque parcelle de son corps. Et après un long regard de son maître, il eu envie de plus.

Il eu envie de le connaître.

* * *

Le chapitre est assez court, mais je voulais faire la suite sous un à part, donc...  
Je suis en vacances, la suite va arriver trèèèèès vite!! Je vous l'assure! Je commence déjà à l'écrire =D  
Chu'


	4. Chapter IV

Merci a Thoru78, Anko, Lyra64 pour vos reviews! Comme promis, je suis en vacances, je vous fais donc un chapitre suivant :)  
Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages plus tôt, je m'en occupe maintenant que j'ai publié mon quatrième chapitre =D (c'est un peu inutile de le dire une fois que le chapitre est en ligne, mais bon, je m'abstiendrais de vous faire part de mes auto-insultes)

J'espère, encore une fois, que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Je vous préviens seulement que les focalisations internes évoluent! Hahaha! Le suspens est à son comble n'est-ce pas? Allez, je vous laisse lire! J'attends vos critiques! :)

* * *

_**C**__hapitre_ **IV**

Mais avant toutes choses, il était étonné de le voir ici, en plus de le voir comme ceci.

« -Maître, il vous manque quelque chose?

-Il me manquera toujours quelque chose, dit il en se tournant vers lui, le regard lointain, la voix basse. Notre leçon n'est pas avant 19h10 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Voudrais tu passer un peu de temps avec ton maître? » Reprit il avec plus de sureté.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Rien n'avait de sens, tout était sans dessus-dessous. Il fallait réfléchir, et vite. Pourquoi? Ce mot résonna un nouvelle fois en lui, après sa méditation. Pourquoi voulait il de lui? Avait il besoin de lui? En quoi? Il n'était qu'un novice, il allait perdre du temps. Mais à quoi cela rimait?

« -Tu dois voir ta petite amie je présume. Je comprends. Je voulais simplement te voir en dehors des cours, mais tache simplement d'être là à l'heure ce soir. » Il fit demi-tour et poussa la grande porte de sa salle, quand le köhai lui prit l'avant-bras en silence.

Ne pivotant que la tête, Zoro leva un sourcil.

« -Je réfléchissais juste un peu. Ma petite amie pourra m'attendre longtemps car je ne la connais même pas. Alors, où allons nous? » Comme pour clore sa petite tirade, le blond lâcha la manche noire de son maître avec un certain sentiment de gène.

« -Commençons par visiter l'école, je suis sur que tu ne connais pas l'ensemble.

-Oui, c'est vrai... »

Ils commencèrent donc par la première porte qui s'offraient à eux : la calligraphie. Ils passèrent une bonne heure sans parler, juste à regarder les élèves et les maîtres s'exercer, exceller, glissant avec rigueur le pinceau sur le parchemin, faisant apparaître des symboles, des significations toutes particulières.

Les deux hommes ne partirent qu'à la fin du cours, et il en fut ainsi pour les autres arts, observant bien attentivement ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

En apparence.

Avec un peu plus d'attention et de résultats biologiques, on pourrait remarquer que le cerveau du blond est en grande activité quand son genou s'approche de celui de Zoro et que son cœur s'accélère dès que son voisin bouge le coude.

Avec une grande ouverture d'esprit, on pourrait sentir que toute l'attention et l'énergie du sensei se concentrait pour le blond, que toute son aura lui était réceptive.

Mais il aurait fallu beaucoup d'observations.

Ils finirent par passer leur repas du midi au self japonais, où les plats étaient préparés et servis par les élèves, où le maître expliquait les origines des différents sushis, faisait prononcer leurs noms à son élève, lui faisait part de ses préférences...

Sanji cherchait un à un les plats dont parlait Zoro. Il passa quelques minutes ainsi, n'osant pas le regarder, se focalisant sur le poisson cru, le riz compacté, l'avocat, les crevettes, les sauces amers, piquantes... Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il n'entendait plus Roronoa; et pour cause! Il le fixait, une paire de baguette à la main, tenant un maki.

« -C'est celui là, mon préféré. »

Et sans se faire prier, le blond s'empara du petit met compact. Et pendant qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir, le sensei le regarda et souri, satisfait.

Ils passèrent ainsi trois nouvelles heures à se promener entre les ateliers.

_Il ne regarde pas cette fille qui a des attentions si vulgaires envers lui? Étonnant... _Ce jeune élève était décidément plein de ressources.

Car non, Sanji n'avait pas regardé une seule fois les jolies dames. Mais il n'avait pas non plus regardé le bretteur. Il s'était contenté de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois devant lui. La force qui les animait. La passion._ La passion... C'était donc ça..._

A 17h passé, les deux hommes se quittèrent.

Enfin. A 17h, Roronoa quitta Sanji par un regard entendu. Un cour l'attendait surement, ou il était peut être lassé, ou alors...

Un poteau tourna autour de lui, longtemps... Car, évidemment, ce n'est pas Sanji, retourné, qui tourne autour d'un lampadaire... D'ailleurs, ce dernier était très timide, il ne montrait pas le feu qui le consumait. Ou il était peut être tout simplement trop tôt pour qu'il s'allume.

Il soupira longuement et sortit le Parisien, dont il n'avait toujours pas finit les pages... Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lignes... Se déplaçaient, tentaient de lire, vraiment... Mais rien ne s'imprimait. Qu'était il? Pourquoi était il arrivé ici? Qu'avait il fait de sa vie? Il se laissait couler sur le fleuve des vices et des facilités, le fleuve qui se jette dans la mer des plaisirs. Les femmes, la cuisine, la gloire... Et là, il était seul. Seul face à ses doutes, ses remises en questions, ses progrès, ses révélations... seul, face à tout. Il n'avait pas un ami qui lui paierait une bière en le traitant de pédé, une frappe dans le dos, lui disant que finalement, ce n'est pas si grave, il aura plus de nana pour lui. Il n'avait pas sa mère près de lui pour le soutenir de sa mésaventure au travail, et ni de père pour promettre qu'il allait remettre en place cette petite salope de patronne, parce qu'après tout, elle se prend pour qui celle la? Il n'avait pas une amie folle amoureuse de lui qui l'attendrait et l'aiderait. Il n'avait même pas un chien qui remuerait la queue en le voyant, lui bavant dessus, réclamant de sortir, ni même un oiseau qui chanterait, quelques fois pour lui. Pas un seul SMS de ses collègues... même Nami se foutait de ce qu'il se passait.

Il était seul. Zoro ne s'inquiétait pas de lui et profitait de sa présence quand il était seul. Ses camarades, dont seul Jean semblait être vraiment gentil, ne s'inquiétaient pas de lui. Il était évidement ravi de ces quelques heures en présence de son maitre, ces instants silencieux, mais tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Il changeait! Et cette solitude qui le frappait sans relâche... Mais comment avait il pu en arriver là?

Il se souvenait... Sa passion, son unique passion, la cuisine. Sa grand mère cuisinait très bien, des petits plats à l'allure douteuse mais tellement bons! Dans ses vieilles marmites, sur sa table en bois... Il aimait y aller le mercredi et le weekend. Et lorsqu'il annonça à ses parents qu'il ne travaillerait pas à la ferme mais à Paris, dans un restaurant, son père le cogna, si fort, qu'il gardait à présent une paupière mi-close. Sa mère n'eut pas le courage de le défendre face à cet homme si violent. Il apprit alors vite que l'on ne pouvait compter sur personne. Que ses parents ne croyaient pas en ses rêves. Que celle qui l'avait porté neuf mois, parlant de lui comme "sa merveille" ne risquerait pas de subir le même sort que lui pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Et lorsqu'il voulu annoncer son choix à sa grand mère, quitter la campagne pour la ville, refuser d'être esclave de la ferme mais serveur du plaisir, le malheur se montra à nouveau. Tombant dans ses escalier de meunier, elle était devenue amnésique. Et en plus de ne plus se rappeler de sa petite tête blonde préférée, elle avait perdu tout son savoir culinaire.

Sanji se jura alors d'atteindre un niveau exemplaire pour faire revenir les souvenirs de sa grand mère. Il travailla avec hargne, premier élève de son école. Une fille, plutôt jolie entra dans sa vie... Son niveau baissa, sortant le soir, abusant de certains produits... Il comprit plus tard qu'elle faisait ça pour faire progresser son frère, qui doubla le jeune cuisinier. Il tira aussi un trait sur les femmes, s'en servant au lieu de se laisser utiliser. Et puis, il arriva dans le plus grand restaurant de Paris. Avec ses seules prouesses, sans aucune aide. Avec le temps, il avait le niveau adéquat pour sa grand mère, mais elle était partie plus vite que ses rêve se sont accomplis. N'ayant plus que ça dans sa vie, il continua, coûte que coûte. Il pouvait être fier de son parcours... professionnel. Mais seulement celui la.

Il pleuvait.

_Ha non... c'est seulement moi._

Il se hâta à rentrer dans une boutique. Une animalerie. Reniflant un peu, à cause du froid, évidemment, il fit le tour entre les chats, les chiens, les perruches, les poissons, les hamsters... et les rats. Il s'arrêta net. Un le fixait. Il était noir, une queue rose, et les yeux très foncés. Tous s'activaient, les blancs, les gris... ils se courraient après, mangeait, dormaient en troupeau. Mais le seul noir le fixait intensément.

_Je le veux._

Il alla chercher un vendeur, et après quelques conseils, il lui remis son bien.

_J'ai quelque chose, à moi, dont je devrais prendre soin. Juste pour lui, et pas pour moi._

Il installa Maki dans la poche de son blouson. Maki, noir, avec un petit bout rose... ce nom ne lui allait il pas à ravir? Il n'arrêtait pas de lui galoper dans la manche dès que l'occasion se présentait, montant toujours... De peur de le blesser, il finit par le poser sur son épaule. Et le petites griffes plantées, il ne bougea plus.

Il eu la bonne idée de ne pas uriner, simplement déféquer, ce qui tombait et ne tachait pas._ Intelligente cette bestiole..._

Il installa le petit monstre dans une caisse, se changea et se présenta devant la porte, quand il comprit qu'il aurait à nouveau un cours particulier.

« -Maitre, puis-je amener quelqu'un? Il va attendre seul dans les vestiaires sinon.» Le maître acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Heureux, il ramena Maki, le posa près de la fontaine et lui parla un peu, lui demandant d'être discret.

_C'est bien qu'il en parle comme quelqu'un, et non pas un simple rat._

«-Comment s'appelle t'il?

-Maki. »

_Comme c'est bien choisit... Comme ce que je lui ai fait gouter, c'est drôle._

L'entraînement ne dura qu'une demie heure._ Étrange._ Mais une demie heure intensive, sans un arrêt, enchainant les coups, les techniques à suivre données entre chaque mouvements. Un échange entre l'esprit et le corps. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instantané, cherchant la perfection. Et dans un coup de grâce, il vit la chose, il n'avait pas tapé dans le bois, mais dans la chair. Dans les côtes de son maître, qui ne dit rien, et continua. Il n'avait pas rêvé... Il n'y avait pas eu le même bruit, mais le corps de son adversaire était aussi dur que son arme.

A la fin du combat, ils se saluèrent.

A la fin de cet échange, alors que Sanji s'approcha pour serrer la main de son partenaire, Zoro se pencha, et le remercia.

« -Allons prendre la douche. » Le bretteur partit donc en premier, talonné par le cuisinier. La même scène se reproduisit; un long massage langoureux qui ne laissa vraiment pas le blond indifférent. Et les choses se corsèrent un peu...

« -Prends moi comme un aliment. Montre moi ta passion. »

Le cuisinier écarquilla les yeux. Avait il bien comprit? Fallait il qu'il le dévore sur place? Qu'il le lèche? Qu'il croque chaque partie de son anatomie? Qu'il savoure chaque parcelles qui se proposaient à lui? Un rêve pareil n'était pas réalisable... Il essaya donc de réfléchir face aux paupières closes du bretteur -dont il sut qu'il ne pourrait tirer aucune nouvelle aide- à cette phrase mystérieuse. Mais que pouvait il bien vouloir insinuer? Et si...

Il commença à le défeuiller puis le passa sous le jet d'eau, prenant une à une ses plus belles tiges pour les rincer, secouant le duvet de jeunes feuilles bien vertes.

Il commença à le déshabiller et le passa sous la pomme de douche, prenant un à un ses bras, une à une ses jambes pour les rincer, secouant ses cheveux à la couleur verte si reconnaissable.

Et plus le cuisinier prenait plaisir à identifier son sensei à un légume, plus le poireau se raidissait*. Les douces fibres du végétal se transformaient une à une en écailles redoutables.

J_e ne me laisserais pas attraper par un petit oiseau ainsi. Il chante peut être bien, il est surement très doux à caresser, mais il ne sait même pas encore voler. Attendons un peu avant de chasser... Je pourrais le croquer comme bon me semble maintenant. Il n'aurait strictement aucun intérêt. Attendons._

Et c'est pendant que Sanji, heureux, le rinçait habilement, shampooingnant avec attention, comme lorsqu'il cherchait à enlever le maximum de petit cailloux dans les salades. Cette attraction était vraiment plaisante. Il se sentait au restaurant...

Le plaisir de réaliser quelque chose de magnifique, de succulent. Préparer avec amour un plat, dont on ne peut que gouter la pâte. Préparer un met et le voir se faire déguster par un inconnu, au travers du hublot embué des cuisines.

Voilà le quotidien d'un cuisinier frustré.

*

*

_J'aurais pu essayer de me le taper, j'en suis sur, il n'aurait pas demandé ça comme ça, se comparer à ma passion ultime, juste pour le plaisir... Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête quand même! Mais après tout, juste lui caresser la tête, les épaules, les bras... c'était à mourir de bonheur, juste profiter de ces quelques instants et..._ continuait de penser le blond, marchant à quelques centimètre de Zoro.

« -Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, et pour faire les choses correctement, tu vas manger où tu servais les autres. »

Sanji se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un exercice, et pas simplement le luxe de sortir dans le restaurant le plus coté de la capitale de la gastronomie.

Après avoir glissé Maki dans sa poche de veste et donné le reste au responsable des vestiaires, ils s'assirent alors à une table, réservée au nom de Roronoa, au milieu de chandelles, de longs rideaux de velours, de nappes brodées, de serviettes au bord de satin, de couverts en argent, de verres en cristal et de musique de chambre des plus agréables. Le luxe parisien même. Les chuchotis des clients se mêlaient au bruits de couverts dans les plats dont émanent toutes ces odeurs qui vous retournent les papilles. La salle était pleine, comme toujours, certains attendaient même dehors. Les serveurs, toujours impeccablement tenus, avaient une démarche des plus belles et efficaces, mais dès que les portes à doubles battants étaient franchies et refermées, ils s'activaient, beuglaient, à la recherche du tournedos Rossini pour la table 7, le magret de canard confit aux groseilles pour la table 25, le plateau de fruits de mer pour la 4, sans oublier la bouteille à 800€ pour les habitués de la table 12.

Cet univers lui manquait. Il servait trop rarement ses clients, ne savaient jamais si cela plaisait. Mais une règle était d'or en cuisine : si le client ne cherche pas à se plaindre, c'est bien. S'il ne réclame pas de complimenter le chef, il faudra faire mieux.

Et c'était ainsi, à chaque fois que les hommes prenaient la carte avec les prix tandis que la dame se les imaginait, un nouveau défit était lancé. Et il en allait toujours comme cela.

Et bien qu'il connaisse quand même cette pièce, la place qu'il avait, le rôle qu'il tenait ce soir lui seyait à merveilles, et surtout en la bonne compagnie qu'il se trouvait.

Dans une harmonie de goût, le couple choisit des mets on en peut plus français, sous les bons conseils de l'expert cuisinier.

« -C'est diffèrent du poisson cru et du riz, mais c'est très appétissant aussi. Et comme les japonais, on ne mange pas trop, dans ce genre de restaurant.

-Plus le restaurant est chic, moins on mange, mais plus c'est joli. C'est comme ceci que se passe la gastronomie française de nos jours, maître. »

Le repas se conclut par un café et un thé, la caféine pour le blond, et la théine pour l'escrimeur. Et alors que le coq commençait à récupérer ses affaires pour s'apprêter à sortir, Zoro glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille du serveur.

_Hmm, l'addition, sans doute._

Mais quelques instants plus tard, après que le pingouin en question ai accomplit son rôle, Nami sortit des cuisines, immaculée, habillée comme en robe du soir.

« -Monsieur, est-ce vous qui m'avez appelée?

-Je cherchais à complimenter le chef des cuisines. Mais, transmettez lui mon message madame. Sa ratatouille était audacieuse, et très agréable au palais.

-Maître, voici Nami-san, la chef, lui glissa Sanji dans l'oreille.

-Je doute que le chef cuisinier puisse avoir de jolies anglaises qui lui tombent dans les yeux, des doigts manucurés à la perfection et une robe splendide, mais vraiment pas pratique en cuisine. Mais je dois me tromper. » Après un regard furieux aux deux hommes, elle fit demi-tour, se rendant en cuisine tout en faisant claquer ses talons sur la moquettes, étouffant le bruit de son imposture.

« -Maître? Puis-je comprendre?

-La vérité seulement. Il soupira et reprit. Je voulais féliciter un cuisinier, mais il a fallu qu'elle se montre et qu'elle s'octroie tous les mérites. Et je suis ravie de l'emploi de « -san » dans tes propos, une heure en leçon de japonais et tu connais les rudiments des titres. » Ils continuèrent à parler de la grande École, des cours... Mais plus de la douce altercation entre la rousse et le bretteur.

_Il se prend pour qui celui là? Toutes les inventions me reviennent de droit, je choisis mes cuisiniers, tous les gouts, les couleurs, tout est à moi! Leur imagination dépend des locaux et de l'ambiance, et ce, c'est à moi! Je n'y crois pas qu'en plus Sanji soit là! Et qu'il m'appelle de manière japonaise comme ça... quelle humiliation! Moi qui pensait qu'il reviendrait la queue entre les jambes, mais __non! Il se montre fièrement avec son maître! Et, un maître que je n'ai pas choisit à la légère! Et dire que je pensais qu'il vivrait un calvaire, qu'il s'excuserait... Mais absolument pas! C'est monstrueux! Tout se retourne contre moi! Je pensais que j'avais était claire avec Roronoa! Qu'il allait lui faire cracher ses tripes! Mais non, il l'invite au restaurant! Dans MON restaurant! C'est minable! Je vais régler ceci une bonne fois pour toutes..._ Mais avant d'établir son plan de vengeance, elle apprit, après une demande au près des cuisiniers...

« -Je ne connaissais pas cette recette, et cette disposition. Vraiment, c'était harmonieux en goût et à l'œil.

-La ratatouille est le premier met que j'ai innové ici, maître. Je suis ravi qu'il vous plaise. »

_QUOI? En plus avec le plat de l'autre? Mais c'est un monde! Je suis sure que c'était fait exprès! Ils veulent ma fin, je ne vois que ça! Ils verront bien..._

_*  
__****_

La soirée continua par une promenade digestive dans un parc parisien, sous le clair de lune se miroitant dans le reflet du lac. Quelques bruits timides de branchages, de la ville au loin. Zoro sortit alors des morceaux de pains et les lança aux canards du lac, et les cygnes ne tardèrent pas à arriver ensuite._  
Doux._

Il les appela ensuite avec des claquement de langues, tentant de s'en approcher un maximum, souriant discrètement quand ils se battaient pour une miette imbibée d'eau._  
Enfantin._

Se relevant, les poches vides, il s'épousseta, se redressa et fixa intensément le blond._  
Splendide._

La soirée se termina enfin dans un bar asiatique, sirotant du saké. L'escrimeur avait plutôt l'air d'avoir l'habitude, tandis que Sanji semblait toujours agressé par l'alcool de riz, bien qu'il ne soit pas tellement fort.

« -Sanji, explique moi pourquoi viens tu dans mes cours. »

_Il fait chaud dites donc! Je vais boire un peu plus. Hein, il veut savoir ça? Il s'inquiète de moi? Il est chou! Je peux bien lui expliquer... Rho..._

« -C'est simple. Nami pense que je l'ai trompée alors que moi j'pensais qu'elle et moi c'était juste de la baise, enfin, juste des rapports sexuels quoi, vous voyez, enfin, même juste que un quoi... et elle l'a mal prit... heu, mal prit que je m'en fasse une autre, enfin, elle sait que pour une hein! Si elle savait les autres... pouarf! Et puis bon, je ne suis pas arrivé chez cuisinier qu'avec mes diplômes hein, je suis minable, j'ai laissé mes parents pour ça, mais ils l'ont bien voulu à me délaisser! Hein... on disait quoi? Ha ouais... et donc l'autre folle la, pour se venger, elle m'a fait prendre des cours avec vous! Complètement à la masse cette nana! Elle ferait cours aussi, elle verrait tout ce que c'est bon d'être avec vous et puis... »

Le trou noir.

Sanji se reveilla.

Mal de crâne.

Sanji se reveilla.

Pas chez lui.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre que j'ai apprécié à écrire, ce que je m'efforce d'ailleurs de faire à chaque fois! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aussi apprécié la lecture...

J'ai trois OS a faire, un chapitre à faire sur mon autre fiction et... un aussi ici ^^' alors ne vous etonnez pas si il n'y en a pas de nouveaux tout de suite! Je sais que je suis -presque un tantinet- sadique en faisant ça... mais c'est la dure loi d'auteur, vous comprenez, je suppose =P

Au fait, hors sujet, je suis allée voir Sherlock Holmes au cinéma, et sincèrement, il vaut le détour! Donc si vous avez l'occasion... !)

* * *

*Le poireau se raidissait... J'ai éclaté de rire en la relisant! Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai d'aspect connoté sur cette phrase, mais je sais que c'est raté... J'entendais par là que Zoro durcissait son esprit, le fermait... et poireau, un légume vert a feuille que l'on effiloche comme un autre. Je voulais vraiment la corriger, mais en même temps, j'ai voulu vous faire partager ce petit instant de délire solitaire... voilà =D


	5. Chapter V

Et me voilà de retour! En tant qu'autatrice de renom (ouais ouais...) je me dois de me faire désirer de mes lecteurs agonisant face à l'absence de mes chapitres! Owi, tombez devant mon talent!

Bon, je crois que j'ai craqué... le mystique et "revisions" du bac ne me réussissent pas dites donc!

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, de l'attente que j'ai laissée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Cessons ce blabla d'auteur qui risque de devenir intempestif, et je vous offre, humblement, ce cinquième chapitre... (okay, j'ai craqué, CRA-QUÉ)

PS : Ha oui, c'est vrai, en me relisant j'ai réalisé que ça ressemblait à Ratatouille, et donc j'ai fait le petit clin d'oeil, directement avec le plat. Je suis contente que le détail ne soit pas passé inaperçu! En même temps, c'était flagrant... -_-

* * *

_**C**__hapitre_**V**

Sanji s'étirait lentement, bavant, gémissant, s'entortillant dans des draps propres.

_Propres?_

Le blond s'essuya la bouche et se décida de sortir sous la couette.

_Lumière!_

Portant le plat de sa main sur ses yeux, il découvrit un espace magnifique...

_Ma chambre... propre... rangée...!_

Les yeux écarquillés, il pivota, regardant tout avec passion. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre ainsi, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'en occuper et elle ne lui servait strictement qu'à dormir. Même ses conquête ne coutoyaient pas cet amas de tissus. Il rentrait dedans au radar, dans l'obscurité et s'y endormait. Ces draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis... depuis... il l'ignorait.

Abasourdi, il se leva, contempla sa table de nuit qui n'avait plus une trace de poussière, son réveil indiquant l'heure exacte, changeant de l'habitude où Sanji n'avait toujours pas réglé le réveil par rapport au changement d'heure...

A peine levé, il réalisa que la fenêtre ouverte lui déclenchait des frissons incontrôlables. Se jetant à nouveau dans la couette, il s'y entortilla et se leva alors de nouveau, marchant tout petit à petit, et ce pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est qu'il avait du mal à se remettre de sa soirée et que sa tête lui tournait gravement.  
Deuxièmement, sa couette était difficile à transporter, et puis, elle était si propre qu'il s'en voulait de la trainer dans la pouss...

Mais non, il n'y avait pas de poussière! Même le couloir était immaculé et l'on sentait même une douce odeur qui flottait... Il changea alors ses plans, il passerait aux toilettes après avoir jeté un oeil en cuisine.

Il poussa la porte avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience, et rien ne le décevait de tout ce qu'il voyait et sentait. Vraiment rien.

A peine recouché, il prit Maki avec lui, le posa sur une serviette et lui raconta sa journée.

"-C'était dingue! J'ai eu un petit déjeuner de roi. Un litre de jus d'oranges pressées, un thé naturel dont même le resto n'a pas le secret, et puis, il y avait du riz, du poisson, des calamars... Des mariages de saveurs que je ne connaissais même pas! Avec des oeufs... Tout était fait pour que je passe une bonne journée et que je me remette de mes maux de tête. Rho, l'omelette était délicieuse! Et puis, tu sais Maki, enfin, oui tu le sais, t'as du t'en rendre compte hein, mais toute ta cage a été entretenue, toi aussi, traité comme un roi! Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort dans mon blouson de bourré... Enfin, C'est vraiment cool, et puis, la maison... La maison! Tout de propre..."

Il s'arrêta et joua un peu avec la queue du rat qui lui tournait nonchalamment le dos pour grignoter la serviette, paisiblement. D'où ses histoires pouvaient intéresser un rat? Et surtout lui, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

"-Et puis, ha, c'était succulent, soit je me fais à manger pour moi sur le pouce ou alors je fais à manger pour les autres, mais là, c'était diffèrent. Et puis bon, dans le coup, je n'ai pas cours, je suis trop mal en point, je vais me reposer aujourd'hui mais demain, bouchées doubles, je dois rattraper mon retard... On verra bien, hein? Tu pourrais au moins me montrer un peu d'intérêt..."

Toujours avec le même dédain, le rat s'occupait de ses petites affaires. Le blond devrait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il ne dévore pas la couette ou qu'il fasse d'autres choses encore moins charmantes...

Puis, en le prenant dans ses mains pour l'étreindre, Sanji lui murmura

"-C'est gentil ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je ne comprends même pas vraiment. Il doit m'aimer bien un peu, au moins, non?" Toujours sans réponse, il reposa son compagnon dans sa boite et se hata de prendre une douche.

_Après tout, avant de partir, je l'ai invité à souper... Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire quelque chose d'ordinaire! Je vais__ encore faire mieux qu'en cuisine. Je vais lui offrir la France sur un plateau d'argent. Il a été aimable et est partit sans réclamer son du. Et puis, il était vraiment charmant derrière le journal. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où il a dormi..._ Et il entra sous la douche, profitant inlassablement de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui. C'était une belle journée et il était décidé à en profiter.

Il sortit alors de sa douche, voulant à tout prix garder ses esprits et se promis de ne plus s'égarer de la sorte._ Ouais mais bon, entre l'alcool, l'excitation... ça peut se comprendre!_  
Le peignoir serré sous la taille, il prépara ses affaires trendy-french et posa simplement son béret sur sa tête et alluma une cigarette. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans un miroir, il haussa les épaules en riant. Il se sentait léger, proche de la stupidité... Mais ça le changeait, alors tant mieux.  
Guilleret et habillé, il sortit en ville pour faire ses commissions -après avoir caressé Maki- se servant uniquement de ses jambes (il fallait garder un peu d'entraînement derrière tout ça) pour se rendre dans les différents magasins et marchés.

Il s'occupa alors quatre bonnes heures à humer tous les parfums qui s'offraient à lui, à deviner les textures quand il n'avait pas le droit de toucher ou de goûter, imaginait les mariages qu'il pourrait faire... Il termina par aller chez un caviste et lui acheta des vins que le blond avait décrétés parfaits pour ce qu'il voulait faire. _Il ne va pas falloir que je l'invite tous les jours sinon je n'aurais plus assez d'argent..._

Il passa la journée dans sa modeste cuisine qui cachait des ingrédients précieux que le cuisinier n'avait pas touché depuis des décennies (au moins). Les gestes du cuisinier se mêlèrent à ceux du danseur improvisé sur la musique de la radio.  
"-En même temps, Klein il faisait chef d'orchestre de musique et de corps de femmes toutes peinturlurées de bleu "Klein" alors pourquoi pas la musique... Tiens, il faudrait que j'aille au restaurant à la rue des Arts qui mêle littérature et gastronomie..."  
Lorsque sa cuisine ne réclamait pas milles intentions, il décorait sa salle à manger. Une nappe neuve qui s'assortissait avec l'ensemble de la table, des serviettes brodées, de l'argenterie, du cristal... Il sortait le grand jeu du français, de la gastronomie et de l'art dont il était fier.

La journée et le début de soirée se déroulaient comme il le souhaitait. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que les sauces qui avaient besoin de réduire, il partit à nouveau se changer, son tablier mais aussi ses vêtements avaient pris des odeurs qui, mélangées, ne lui plaisaient pas.  
Il garda son style habituel, un véritable dandy sortit d'un roman. Il avait même coiffé ses cheveux, non pas pour les discipliner et les ranger, seulement pour leur donner une forme plus plaisante. Il était absolument charmant et il le savait. Ce n'était pas pour s'en servir et faire du rentre-dedans à son maître, simplement lui montrer le respect et le remerciement qu'il méritait. Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de banal pour un homme si extraordinaire. _ N'est-ce pas?_

Il s'assit alors à la place qu'il avait décidé sienne, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour les odeurs existantes et pour la prochaine; la cigarette du mérite. Les mollets nonchalamment posés sur le rebord de la table, il attendait, satisfait, son maître.  
Cinq minutes.  
Dix minutes. Sanji se lève et regarde au travers la fenêtre.

Vingts minutes. Sanji vérifie l'état de ses plats.

Quarante-huit minute.s Sanji s'affale sur la table.

"_Diiiiiiingdong_"

Le blond sursaute, la peau froissée et les yeux mi-clos, il se lève mais les pieds engourdis cèdent sous son poids (non il n'est pas gros, mais c'est Sanji quoi.)  
Après s'être astiqué rapidement les chevilles, il se rua sur l'interphone.

"-Oui?  
-Sanji-kun, c'est Roronoa-sensei.  
-Nous dinons français ce soir Monsieur Roronoa, septième étage, appartement 756. Le digicode est 1378, je vous attends."  
Sanji raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son maître de répondre. _Ne parlons plus de maître, le maitre ce soir, c'est moi_. Il s'arrangea alors dans sa grande glace de sa petite entrée, accouru chercher une serviette qu'il disposa sur son avant-bras, se recoiffa encore et attendit, l'autre main délicatement posée sur la porte, un sourire chaleureux l'envahissant.

"_Toc toc_" Une grande inspiration, un dernier regard dans le miroir et Sanji appuya sur la poignée.

S'il illustrait le parfait commis de salle, il redevint Sanji lorsqu'un gémissement d'étonnement face à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui s'échappa.  
Des chaussures reluisantes en cuir noir où étaient gravés des spirales très chiques, mettant en avant un pied parfaitement dessiné, légèrement cachés par un pantalon d'une intense couleur chocolat avec quelques liserés verticaux plus sombres qui permettaient de voir les jambes élancées, et surtout des cuisses sculptées par Apollon. Le haut de ce-dit pantalon tenait par une discrète ceinture assortie aux chaussures, dont on pouvait voir une chemise d'un turquoise soutenu apparaître, entravé par une cravate -dont le noeud laissait encore admiratif le blond- d'un bleu plus sombre rayé de marron. Sur ses épaules tombait une veste assortie au pantalon dont les boutons de manchettes s'assortissaient à la boucle de la ceinture. Ces cheveux peignés, bien qu'encore rebelles, permettaient de dissimuler l'intensité de leur couleur.  
Il était absolument magnifique, et son regard légèrement baissé, imprégné d'une moue maladroite, ne faisait qu'en rajouter à son charme.

Sanji, bouleversé, commença à s'incliner pour le saluer pendant que Zoro tendit son bras droit :

"-Je crois avoir entendu que c'était une soirée française, alors traite de japonisme." Sanji sourit de sa douce faute et s'empressa de lui rendre une poignée de main qui dura un peu plus longtemps que celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'entretenir, un peu moins longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. _Enfin, espérer quoi?_

"-Je me suis permis de ramener des chocolats, je les ai trouvé très agréables et... j'ai pensé qu'ils se marieraient à merveilles avec le repas.  
-Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui ira avec ce que j'ai préparé, maî...  
-Ce soir, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui nous allons l'utiliser, je m'appelle Zoro, et nous nous tutoierons. Et j'ai vu ce qui te plaisait dans les plats, je peux imaginer les gouts que tu as et ce qui peut donc se marier avec.  
-Merci Zoro, je les emmène dans la cuisine, veux tu rester avec ta veste?  
-Je pourrais toujours l'enlever plus tard, n'est-ce pas?  
-Bien entendu!" Il laissa alors Zoro en plan pour quelques instants, le temps de poser la délicate boite et de s'avancer vers la table, évidente depuis le modeste hall. Tirant une chaise en fixant son hôte, il l'invitait à s'asseoir dans les plus prestigieuses commodités de la haute gastronomie.

Lorsque l'invité fut assis, il enleva avec un mouvement d'épaules très sensuel sa veste, la laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Sanji avait aperçu ce geste du coin de son œil, occupé à sortir un aperitif et des amuses-gueules, remettant son plat principal au chaud du four.

"-Voilà pour nous un pineau des Charentes et j'ai acheté du Beaujolais Nouveau, tu t'imagines bien qu'il est de cette année." Il expliqua les différences, les provenances, les cultures de ces différents crus pendant qu'il les versait -dans deux verres à part. Invitant son nouvel ami à boire, il s'installa alors à son tour face à lui et se servit.

De nombreuses sensations illuminèrent le visage de Zoro, en premier temps la surprise, puis de l'étonnement, un peu de scepticisme pour arriver à une satisfaction mêlée au plaisir.  
"-C'est la première fois je bois ces alcools, déclara-t-il en fixant les verres qu'il portait devant lui. Je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi, Sanji, continua-t-il en le regardant intensément.  
-Le plaisir est partagé! Mais ne bois pas tout maintenant, ou si tu veux si tu résistes à l'alcool, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te faire découvrir!  
-Ha oui? S'intéressa-t-il.  
-Oui", assura le blond en se levant vers lui pour soulever la cloche qui dissimulait l'entrée.  
"-Des escargots!  
-Et après des cuisses de grenouilles? Demanda l'escrimeur en riant.  
-Non, je trouve ça trop fade. La grenouille, c'est du poulet avec de la sauce à poisson...  
-Je pense que ça peut être intéressant...  
-Oui, mais je veux que tu te régales! Tout en trouvant cela intéressant, évidemment."

* * *

Ils passèrent alors des heures à tables, des plats défilant, peu fournis mais d'une qualité digne du prestigieux restaurant, permettant de savourer nombreuses saveurs, typiques ou arrangées, saucés ou non, avec des vins qui suivaient les mets présents, toujours ravitaillé en pains de différentes variétés.

-C'est vraiment fantastique d'avoir réussi à faire tout cela en si peu de temps. Je sais qu'il y a des plats qui ont besoin de rester des jours dans une marmite.  
-Souvent dans la cuisine orientale ou celle de mamy oui! Mais j'avais finit à l'heure convenue tu sais... Pourquoi es-tu arrivé si tard?  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit poli de demander cela à son hôte...  
-Je te l'accorde, en attendant, je suis curieux.  
-Je n'avais pas de tenues adaptées, il a fallu que j'accorde mon emploi du temps entre mes cours et le magasin, le couturier, le pressing...  
-C'est possible de faire tenir tout ça dans une journée! S'étonna le blond.  
-Tu vois, nous sommes tous les deux très efficaces." Ils sourient, ensemble, et se sourirent.

Il continuèrent les dégustations autour de fromages très divers, accompagnés des petits pains et de beurres tout aussi impressionnants.

"-Du beurre aux algues?  
-C'est mon préféré... Il est salé par nature et a un goût très doux, qui se marie bien avec ce chèvre... Mais, tu dois t'y connaître en algues, non?  
-Oui, justement, c'est pour ça, je ne connaissais pas."

Ils finirent la soirée sur la petite terrasse, dégustant des fraises aux assortiments que Sanji n'imaginait pas encore le matin même, accompagné de champagne et des fameux petits chocolats d'un grand chocolatier. Dans une ambiance très citadine avec les phares des voitures, le périphérique au loin, Zoro demandait où était la Tour Eiffel.  
"-Il me semble que d'ici, on pourrait la voir...  
-Oui..." Sanji posa alors sa cigarette sur un cendrier en terre cuite et déplaça un arbuste grimpant.  
"-Tu vois, elles est là... Hé! Ma clope!  
-Laisse la, où elle est, elle est inaccessible...  
-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
-C'est meilleur pour ta santé.  
-D'accord... Attends, je reviens!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il haussait les épaules, plus souriant qu'à la normale. Il avait un peu trop bu, il ne se serait sûrement pas permis de lancer cette fin de cigarette par dessus le balcon sinon. En tous cas, il était ravi. Avec Sanji, il pouvait se permettre des choses... D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'avec lui.

"-Zoro! Regarde-moi ça, je nous ai dégoté des cigares, alors tu ne fais pas ta mijaurée et tu finis avec ce cigare, une bombe, qui n'explose pas hein..."

La nuit avait avancée pendant que la conversation devenait profondément intéressante et qu'une complicité certaine naissait. Zoro prenait même le bras de Sanji pendant qu'il riait aux éclats, réclamant une nouvelle coupe de champagne, ou simplement d'alcool qui restait, parce que "ce serait dommage de les laisser pour un homme seul".

"-Hé, Sanji, on se refera des soirées comme ça, même quand tu retourneras chez ta greluche, n'est-ce pas?  
-Ouais! Nan mais c'pas ma greluche c'te conne... en tous cas, ouais! On ira en boite, je te ferais découvrir les shooters, des femm...  
-Ha non, les femmes, très peu pour moi!  
-Ha bon? Mauvaise souveni... mauvais souvenir?  
-Même pas envie d'en créer!  
-Attends... t'es puceau?  
-Non, mais je ne considère pas ça comme un souvenir digne de l'être...  
-Ha bon! Quand même... Alors, t'as des bons souvenirs dans ta vie au moins ou tu vas t'faire l'harakiri?  
-Cette soirée est très plaisante, j'en garderais un somptueux souvenir, avoua-t-il après avoir ri.  
-Putain, tu parles bien même dans cet état, t'es dingue!  
-L'état de sobriété?  
-Ha ouais, j'avais oublié que ça s'appelait ça..."

Ils rirent à nouveau de bon coeur alors que le soleil commençait à se laisser deviner.

* * *

"-Hé, Zoro, réveille-toi, on va avoir cours, dépêchons. Je nous ai préparé un petit déjeuner sympa, je t'attends sur le balcon."  
_Parce que nous ne sommes pas sur le balcon?_  
Zoro se redressa subitement, sentant l'odeur de Sanji sur lui, déshabillé dans le lit de son hôte. Ses habits proprement pliés._ Je suppose que si... seulement si... les affaires ne seraient pas pliées... _Il inspecta l'état du lit, si des résidus suspects ne trainaient pas. Il ne se sentait pas plus..._ léger?_ ni endolori de nul part. Il enfila son beau pantalon et arriva, mal à l'aise, à l'endroit voulu.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais dans le même état que toi alors dormir sur le canapé... D'ailleurs, il est assez confortable, je ferais mes siestes là dessus. J'espère que le petit-déjeuner te conviendra, tu as bien dormi?  
-Doucement... tu ne tenais pas aussi bien l'alcool dernièrement...  
-Mais ces alcools là, j'y suis habitué! J'ai eu le temps de prendre ma douche, tu as besoin de passer chez toi avant que l'on aille en cours?  
-Doucement j'ai dit..." Sanji étouffa un rire qui fit sourire le sabreur.

"-Bon, t'inquiètes, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur place, il m'arrive de découcher sans que je sois prévenu...  
-Ha, tu vois! Les femmes...  
-C'est simplement quand je trouve que les étoiles sont belles... je ne me tape pas encore les étoiles." Sanji ne rétorqua rien, il trouvait cela trop doux pour le briser.

* * *

Essoufflés par la cohue parisienne et leur sprint infernal depuis l'appartement, ils finirent par arriver à une heure honorable devant l'enceinte de l'établissement qui était clos.  
"-Ha, mon jour d'ouverture!" Il tapa un code à rallonge sur un digicode très bien dissimulé et ouvrit la porte qui s'offrait à eux grâce à son trousseau de clé qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et se changèrent chacun dans leur lieux respectifs. Ils n'étaient plus à un diner français, ils reprenaient les habitudes de leur activité. D'ailleurs, Zoro avait emprunté des affaires bien plus simples à Sanji pour la matinée.

Sanji toqua alors à la porte et refaisant sa boucle de kimono, il demanda lorsque la porte s'ouvrit :

"-Au fait, on est quel jour dans tout ça? Je suis perdu sans le boulot!"

Sa boucle terminée, il releva la tête et fit face à son maitre, portant seulement le bas de son kimono, s'approchant, passant derrière lui, fermant la porte à clé.

"-Nous sommes dimanche.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait cours!  
-Non, il n'y a pas cours, Sanji.  
-Ha, seulement leçon privée de rattrapage?  
-Non, seulement privée..." Déclara-t-il en le bloquant entre ses deux bras musclés, le plaquant contre la porte.

* * *

* * *

Quelle longue absence, je vous prie de m'excuser, quand je vois écrit dans l'intro "révisions/bac"... Et que la rentrée est déjà très avancée... Bref, j'ai un nouveau PC, de nouvelles résolutions dans la vie et une vie qui va mieux 'des hauts et des bas n'est-ce pas?) alors me voilà de retour pour continuer ma petite fic, qui, j'espère, vous plaît encore!

J'ai été très inspirée ces temps-ci, je suis allée au Cirque d'Hiver, des couleurs et du "Prestige" (le nom du spectacle) qui est si haut en couleur que Paris vous paraît terne après...

Alors merci à vous de me suivre dans le pire, et dans le meilleur!

P.S. : suggestions pour la suite? Je suis intriguée d'avoir vos envies et vos pensées (bien que l'avenir de cette fic soit (pratiquement) scellé.


	6. Chapter VI

Comme promis, je me dépêche à vous écrire la suite =D Elle est bien plus intense que les autres par des mises au point… jamais très claires, ou peut être que … Je me tais, vous aurez une surprise comme ça =D

_Il n'y a aucun rapport avec Crocodile de OP, je viens de me rendre compte que l'on pourrait confondre…_

En tous cas, ravie de votre enthousiasme pour la suite, de votre tolérance pour mon retard, allant jusqu'au j'enfoutisme xD  
Alors merci à **Enzilia** (fidèle au poste), **Doryan**, **Chtite**, **Hisana-Kubi** et. J'espère que mes réponses à vos reviews vous ont satisfaits…  
De groooos biszous, merci à vous :cœur qui palpite :  
**Allez, let's read !** (ça se dit ça ?)

* * *

**Résumé : Après un dîner haut en couleurs qu'a préparé Sanji pour Zoro dans l'espoir de le remercier de la soirée et des services que son maître lui a rendu, il se rend à ses cours… étrange pour un dimanche, surtout quand la leçon prend une tournure des plus particulière pour un cour particulier.

* * *

**

_**C**hapitre_** VI  
**

« -Zo… Maître ?

-Oui Sanji ? Perturbé ?

-Oui, plutôt… Quel est l'intérêt ce cet exercice ?

-Tu es bien trop pragmatique, déclara le bretteur en secouant la tête, s'éloignant de Sanji. Pendant que ce dernier restait interdit et figé, Zoro commença à marcher en long et en large de la salle, puis annonça :

« -Tu es un garçon gentil Sanji, mais tu mises bien trop sur la facilité. Tu crois que les difficultés que tu as eu le sont vraiment ? Évidemment, quand on n'a rien connu d'autre et que l'on ne s'imagine rien. Tu n'as même pas eu de déception amoureuse, tes parents t'ont délaissé, mais jamais tu ne t'es battu contre eux, jamais tu ne les as défié. Alors au fond de toi, tu peux te faire passer pour la victime et te plaindre, t'estimer malheureux sans t'en vouloir. Tu as vécu sur des montagnes de facilités et de vices, termina-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

-Mais qui êtes-vous pour me juger ainsi ? En quoi pouvez-vous vous le permettre ? C'est affreusement juste, c'est ce que je ressens, mais qu'en savez-vous au fond, hein ? Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un ou le faire se tourmenter pour vos jugements... qui pourraient être faux en plus ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Un véritable petit canari, tu chantes toujours pour rien, ça nous agace, et lorsque l'on t'écoute, tu ne fais rien de ce que l'on te demande.

-Je n'ai pas à être captif ou à m'écraser devant quelqu'un qui m'a déjà mis en cage ! Et pour continuer dans les métaphores douteuses, vous êtes un véritable crocodile, capable de croquer n'importe quoi, dans n'importe quel domaine, un prédateur sans cœur, et pourtant, dès que l'on voit vos écailles et votre cuir quelque part, nous nous prenons de pitié pour vous. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, comment osez-vous vous permettre ceci ?

-Sanji, calme-toi, un canari est jaune, assura-t-il en passant quelques doigts dans les mèches blondes du cuisinier, il ne doit pas devenir rouge de la sorte, se moqua-t-il en dénonçant ses joues. Si je me suis permis cela, c'est parce que tu me l'as dit, quand tu étais trop imbibé de saké pour t'en souvenir. Tu t'es même mis à pleurer, c'était étrange, tu cherchais impérativement à le cacher en riant, dit-il avec un regard pensif.

-Mais… Pourquoi me le rappelez-vous ?

-Je te l'ai dit Sanji, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, je trouve ça triste que tu te laisses aller. Une vie remplie de difficultés et bien plus agréable qu'une vie tranquille. C'est comme un calme courant d'eau, on aime y passer quelques temps, mais on se lasse, alors que face à un torrent, c'est une redécouverte assurée.

-Vous parlez avec beaucoup d'assurance…

-Je parle seulement quand je sais ou quand mon avis est solide, bien qu'il puisse s'enrichir. Sinon j'écoute et apprends. » Il s'attendait à une réponse de la part du jeune homme, mais il ne faisait ''que'' le fixer intensément. Au bout d'un silence un peu trop long, le blond se détacha enfin de la porte et se dirigea vers l'homme.

« -Et vous maître, qu'en pensez vous de ma confession noyée d'alcool ? Et surtout, que pensez vous de moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Zoro ouvra la bouche, mais comme dans un film, rien n'en sortit.

_Cloué le bec par un petit oiseau de malheur… Je ne peux pas m'aventurer, je ne peux pas lui dire, lui avouer…_

« -Cela ne t'apportera rien de le savoir, à part te brouiller en te posant des questions trop futiles.

-Hé bien, vous pouvez aussi parler clairement, sans énigme, périphrases et métaphores ridicules. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez très bien fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Serais-tu vexé Sanji pour être sur la défensive de la sorte ?

-Je rêve ou vous esquivez tout en me remettant la faute dessus ? Je ne suis peut-être pas si fébrile et ridicule qu'un petit canari. Alors Zoro ? Tu ne te sens plus aussi puissant ? Une plume entre les dents peut-être ? » Le blond s'approcha encore plus, riant sans bruit, commença à lui tourner autour.

« -Tu vois, l'avantage, un canari on ne le prend pas au sérieux alors il a beaucoup plus de chance de s'envoler et de faire ses preuves. Que le crocodile, une fois captif… A part en cuir ou en steak, il est difficile de le voir ressortir indemne, expliqua Sanji avec un air hautain.

-Tu parles beaucoup, de l'assurance mêlée à l'arrogance, très bien, mais tu n'agis pas en équivalence. Je ne voudrais pas regretter les espoirs que j'ai placés en toi, cela fait depuis trop longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, j'en souffrirais trop. » Le sourire fier qui s'était faussement ostentatoirement installé sur le visage du blond laissa place à une expression des plus naturelle, entre le regret et la déception face à la confession de son maître.

Zoro se dirigea alors vers son armoire omni-tâches et y sortit un bandeau qu'il noua à son front pour la sueur à venir. Il installa une sorte de ceinture à sa taille pour tenir son bas de kimono. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis sur les talons pour chauffer ses chevilles pendant que Sanji s'avança vers lui, baissant la tête, prêt à donner toutes les excuses que son maître désirerait, à la seule condition qu'ils soient sincères l'un envers l'autre. Ce fut vite une trêve d'onirisme quand Zoro se retourna et lança sa jambe dont le plat du pied s'écrasa sur la joue de Sanji, et tout cela dans le même geste.

Avant même que le blond ne puisse riposter ou même protester, l'escrimeur lança le tranchant de sa main sur le coté de la gorge de sa victime. Tombant de tout son poids, Sanji vit, une fois à terre, la jambe de son maître se lever au dessus de lui et prête à s'abattre avec toute la force qu'elle contenait. Il se lança alors sur le coté et roula, entendant tout près de lui le pied fracasser le sol. Il décida de ne pas se remettre debout tout de suite, se sachant en faiblesse et continua alors de tourner jusqu'à une partie plus éloignée. Lorsqu'il voulu se redresser, le bretteur lui avait déjà sauté au dessus, le bloquait entre ses deux jambes et leva son poing, prêt à l'abattre. Il faisait face à un Sanji dont la mèche ne cachait plus son œil meurtrit, un regard n'implorant pas la pitié, inspirant le respect. L'attaque prit trop de temps à atteindre sa cible et grâce à ce court moment de latence, elle permit à Sanji de reprendre ses esprits et d'attraper le poignet de son attaquant et d'ainsi l'attirer au sol pendant qu'il se relevait.

Zoro se faisait dominer de toute la hauteur de Sanji qui le regardait sévèrement et ne cherchait même pas la suite du combat.

« -Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer pour une cause que je ne comprends même pas. » Il se retourna, se dirigea vers les vestiaires en claquant la porte derrière lui, se changea rapidement en espérant rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Lorsqu'il sortit, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de la salle et il vit Roronoa contre la porte, avec un regard très diffèrent. Familier, même amical.

« -Je t'en prie, t'en conjure, pardonne-moi. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse face à moi. Si j'ai fait cela, c'était dans excès de colère, ce n'était pas voulu et je regrette amèrement…

-C'est bien ce que je préfère, pour une fois que tu es spontané…

-On peut être spontané et réfléchi…

-Non, simplement franc, même pas sincère.

-C'est cruel…

-Oui, mais vrai. Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Sanji en haussant son seul sourcil de valide, avec un regard questionneur.

-Ce serait agréable de sortir de cet espace où je figure comme ton maître… Ce serait déjà un bon début, déclara-t-il en souriant. »

Ils passèrent alors un nouvel après-midi ensemble et croisèrent Pauline -que Sanji avait rencontré lors de sa première leçon. L'odieuse demoiselle le regarda avec le même dédain, et lança un regard furieusement surpris à Zoro, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Le duo continua sa balade sur les bords de quais, entre travaux, ponts modestes ou dignes d'une œuvre d'art, entre les pigeons qui se la jouaient tourtereaux, les parisiens laconiquement empressés, les touristes fous qui photographient tout et donc n'importe quoi.

Ils se décidèrent, sans même en convenir, à parler d'eux même. Sanji fit un topo à cœur ouvert d'où il en était et comment il avait fait pour en arriver, cette fois-ci sans être au pied du mur ou poussé par une substance dans les veines.

Zoro, quant à lui, parla pour une première fois. « Je suis né dans quelque chose proche des ghettos, un quartier pauvre au Japon et c'est bien connu, les enfants ne sont pas tendres entre eux. Mes parents ont été tués car ils militaient pour la libération de la Corée du Nord, ils s'y sont alors rendus dans un esprit pacifique et se sont fait fusiller, sans même qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Je me suis débrouillé seul, mais j'étais déjà assez grand pour que cela ne me pose pas de problème. J'ai donc été dans un quartier insalubre, ne pouvant faire mieux sans argent, et ai du me défendre contre des clans. Tu t'imagineras facilement que façonné dès gamin aux combats de rues et orphelins de parents morts pour la paix, je me suis tourné vers un art martial qui ne cherche pas l'attaque mais simplement la défense.

-Et pourquoi es-tu venu en France alors ?

-C'est simple, j'ai commencé un bout de vie là bas, était respecté et avait une petite amie qui partageait ma passion pour le combat et les armes, dans un même esprit pacifique que moi. Elle s'est lâchement faite abattre elle aussi par un sniper, engagé par le chef d'un clan que j'avais affronté et ridiculisé. Si je restais là-bas, je me serais complètement adonné à la vengeance et surtout à la violence.

-Pourquoi complètement ?

-Parce que j'ai tué le commanditaire de mes mains, en arrivant face à lui, tant en rage que rien n'a pu m'arrêter. Je suis entré après en candidat libre pour avoir mon certificat de professorat, et je suis arrivé premier, j'en suis fier, je le reconnais.

-Mais, pourquoi la France ?

-Toujours des pourquoi toi… Et bien, mes parents parlaient couramment le français, en parlant comme d'un pays libre, civilisé et très chic. Tu l'illustres bien et selon les vagues souvenirs qu'il me reste d'eux, ils t'auraient apprécié. Enfin, tu vois, la France n'est pas un territoire convoité que pour les immigré africains ou de l'Europe de l'Est.

-Là, c'est carrément du rêve exaucé. Je ne connais pas tellement les coutumes japonaises… hormis les culinaires, déclara-t-il en riant avec son interlocuteur, puis reprit : mais je pense qu'ils auraient été fiers de toi.

-C'est la première fois que l'on me le dit…

-Si c'est la première fois que tu racontes ton histoire, c'est normal ! Mais dis-moi, à part cette petite amie au Japon, jamais d'autres femmes ?

-Une histoire d'amour, une vraie, une unique, c'était elle, et puis, des…

-Des aventures ? Proposa le blond en souriant de l'expression embarrassée qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami.

-Oui, c'est ça, avant d'arriver à Paris, j'étais en banlieue avant, les gens étaient moins pressés qu'ici. » Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire entendu.

La journée se termina avec des instants de complicité grandissante, d'instants qui se gravaient à jamais entre eux. Sanji repensa à ses obsessions qui l'avaient tant hanté. Le sexe ne lui manquait pas tant qu'il l'avait présupposé, il avait la simple envie de goûter à quelque chose de nouveau. Après l'amitié, bien qu'elle ne fût pas encore encrée, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que cela vire en le sentiment que tous espèrent, l'amour. Enfin, si c'était une fille, ce serait plus facile… Et puis, pour lui ce serait aussi plus facile si j'étais une fille… Il repensa à ce que Zoro, sous forme de miroir lui avait révélé au propos de son sentiment sur la facilité._ Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Une histoire d'amour ne dure pas toujours pour toujours._ Et puis au final… _Je m'en fous. J'ai pas envie de me faire… Enfin… Tant que je suis avec lui, ça va aller._

Ils passèrent aussi toute la fin de journée ensemble, le début de soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vraiment très faim, bien qu'un peu rassasiés par quelques viennoiseries.

« -Je n'ai pas grand-chose chez moi, et arrêtons de se défier sans cesse. On se fera plaisir en temps voulu.

-Tu as peur de ne pas faire mieux que moi hein ? Défia le blond en riant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'admets…

-Vraiment ?

-Absolument ! Assura le bretteur en asseyant son propos grâce à son regard sûr.

-Et bien je t'invite au resto alors, mais un petit truc, sinon je n'aurais jamais plus assez d'argent… » Termina-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils errèrent une demi-heure avant de tomber dans une brasserie à l'allure douteuse de taverne, dans une ambiance de piraterie.

Assis sur des barriques de rhum (préalablement vidées) transpercés par des sabres, ils commandèrent un cocktail qui serait leur seule dose d'alcool de la soirée, parce que bon, ils accumulaient.

« -Au pire, on pourrait devenir pirates… proposa Sanji de manière évasive.

-Je crois que je préférerais chasser les pirates… Ou alors le devenir à condition qu'ils soient complètement dingues, ça mettrait de l'ambiance, et aussi qu'ils soient puissants.

-Et bien moi je serais le chef-cook !

-Bah, tu servirais à rien…

-Si, déjà à vous ravitailler… Et puis, qui aurait les réserves de saké à ton avis ?

-Pas bête !

-En tous cas, je ne me battrais pas avec les mains, il faut les garder propres pour la cuisine.

-Pourtant, avec moi, tu t'en sers, et plutôt bien ! Remarqua-t-il en repensant à la prise qui l'avait mit à terre.

-Oui, parce qu'en ce moment je ne sers pas en cuisine… Mais ça va changer quand je reprendrais le boulot !

-Pourquoi, tu comptes continuer pour elle ?

-Houlà, dans sa fournaise je ne sais pas, en cuisine c'est sûr, mais j'aimerais vraiment continuer avec toi… Enfin, continuer à suivre tes cours quoi.

-Et bien sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue, tant que tu viendras avec envie.

-C'est comme pour la cuisine ça !

-Nos arts ne sont pas si différents… Juste une question de longueur de lames, comme tu me l'avais fait remarquer à la première leçon.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais décidément assuré… » Zoro l'approuva du regard et ils rirent, encore une fois.

Ils passèrent ensemble la fin de la soirée, le début de la nuit, déambulant dans la ville, sous le regard intrigué, parfois même inquiet des passants qu'ils pouvaient croiser. C'est sur qu'un homme aux cheveux verts et un autre avec l'œil caché par une mèche opaque, c'était peu commun.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un parc où l'absence d'enfants et les ombres d'arbres qui se dessinaient sur les jeux créaient une ambiance sinistre.

«-Je n'ai même pas vu que l'on se rapprochait de chez moi. Tu veux rentrer? Tu pourras toujours prendre un taxi après...

-Oui, pourquoi pas!» Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'appartement en question, au rez-de-chaussée d'un bâtiment plutôt chic. L'allée qui y menait était baignée d'une lumière douce qui émanait des lampadaires parisiens. Ils marchaient dans des graviers remplis de mégots, où Sanji contribua. Arrivés face à la porte d'entrée protégée par un digicode, Zoro le tapa sans même chercher à le cacher.

«-Retiens-le, tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour.» Le blond se contenta de sourire pour accepter la chaleureuse offre de son nouvel ami, et casa ces quatre nouveaux chiffres dans son esprit.

Cet immeuble dans un quartier assez chic ne l'était lui aussi qu'en apparence. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et des boites aux lettres outragées par la fente se faisaient tristement voir. Sanji remarqua même la poussière mêlée à des toiles d'araignées qui retenaient des cadavres d'insectes dans les hauteurs des coins.

Ils progressèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent deux portes avant la fin du corridor. Zoro sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson son trousseau de clés et déverrouilla ainsi sa porte. Il tâtonna le mur de l'appartement pour allumer la lumière. Et en même temps que des couleurs splendides apparaissaient à Sanji, des formes et des odeurs le transportèrent laconiquement dans un univers inspirant la nostalgique à son maître.

«-Waw, tu parles d'une ambiance! C'est un tombeau chez toi... On oublie Paris à une vitesse... On s'y oublie même.

-C'est le but. Je ne veux pas avoir des moment particuliers pour méditer. Il invita son hôte à s'asseoir avec lui par terre sur des coussins de sol, puis continua : je voulais que tout puisse me transporter, pouvoir voyager en tournant simplement la tête, aboutir sur une réflexion n'importe où chez moi. Je voulais que Paris soit une expérience tous les jours et que le dojo soit un autre endroit encore particulier.

-Le dojo...?

-La salle de combats et d'apprentissages.

-Et alors, ça marche bien tout ces contrastes dans ta vie? Tu ne parles jamais concrètement! Plaisanta Sanji.

-Oui, ça marche très bien.» Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, redécouvrant à nouveau cet environnement, se laissant enivrer par l'encens au boit de rose. Un abat jour englobait l'ampoule du lustre et permettait de créer une ambiance très chaude par sa couleur rouge.

«-Pourquoi cette réflexion Sanji, tu veux du concret? Demanda-t-il sereinement.

-Non, ne change pas tes vieilles habitudes voyons!» Railla le blond, se retournant vers lui.

Zoro approcha le haut de son corps vers Sanji, lentement, pendant que le cuisinier en faisait de même, intrigué et envouté, jusqu'à ce que le bretteur l'attrape par la chemise et l'attire brutalement vers lui, mettant fin aux quarante centimètres qui continuaient de les séparer.

-Alors, tu fais quoi maintenant?» Provoqua l'invité sur un ton sensuel. Zoro ne répondit rien, si ce n'est qu'il s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui pendant qu'il relâchait son emprise et faisait glisser sa main sur les épaules puis sur le reste du corps de Sanji, qui s'étonna devant un acte aussi... _concret._

«-Maintenant Sanji? J'ai bien envie de faire ça...» Il s'approcha une dernière fois de lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, échangeant leur souffle, et il se recula.

«-Je ne vais pas tout faire, petit oiseau, déclara le bretteur.» Alors, sous une pulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore, Sanji se jeta sur son hôte, le plaquant au sol, le dominant et tremblant de tout son corps.

**_Fin du _Chapitre VI**

* * *

Bon, est-ce que tout cela se concrétise pour vous? Pour moi en tous cas, oui. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop rapide en question d'evenements. En même temps, il faut bien que les deux bêtes se décident.

Alors, vos commentaires pour la suite? Pour le présent aussi déjà, ça sera pas mal.

Merci d'être encore là! Je ne vous le dirais surement jamais assez...


	7. Le mot de la fin

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant! je pensais que tout le monde irait sur son profil pour avoir plus de nouvelles! N'ayant pas eu le courage de le faire partout, je me rend compte qu'elle doit bien m'en vouloir de vous avoir laissé en suspens ainsi!  
Ainsi, je permet en son nom de vous mettre au courant de cette mauvaise:

SvartAlfe est décédée le 20 novembre 2010...

La suite de ces fictions est donc compromise (même si j'avoue connaître la fin de certaine ais je ne suis pas encore prête à les partager, pardonnez mon égoïsme et ma fragilité!). je partage le mot que j'avais écris à l'époque qui ne peut mieux résumer son état d'esprit :

**_Pour elle qui était tant de joie de vivre, il faut garder le sourire, rêver, faire rêver et aller au bout de ses rêves! Vivre pour elle..._**

**_Merci de l'avoir suivit dans cette aventure qui lui tenait tant à coeur! chaque message qu'elle recevait était un véritable bonheur!_**

**_Et la communauté aussi bien de l'écriture/lecture/yaoi/One piece a beaucoup perdu lorsqu'elle est partie...merci encore de l'avoir rendu si heureuse!_**

Merci de continuer à l'encourager malgré le temps! Toutes vos reviews lui ferait extrêmement plaisir !

"Sa grande soeur"


End file.
